Jeden Tag wenn die Sonne untergeht
by Amunet
Summary: YAOI! Abgeschlossen! Paaring: FutureTrunks X Vegeta zum Inhalt: komische abgedroschene Story
1. Jeden Tag wenn die Sonne untergeht

Die Erinnerung, die quälende Erinnerung an eine längst vergangene Zeit. Jeden Tag, wenn die Sonne zur neige geht kommt sie, die Erinnerung an seine Küsse, seine Umarmung. Wie gefangen spüre ich dann wieder seine Berührungen auf meiner Haut, vermeine seinen heißen Atem an meinem Ohr zu fühlen. Rhythmisch keuchend, während er immer wieder heiß und brennend in mich dringt. Mich mitreißt mit seinem Feuer, so das ich glaube bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen. Jeden Tag kommt sie die Erinnerung...  
  
Eine ungewöhnliche Reise führte mich zu ihm. Eine Reise in die Vergangenheit. Es war damals als in meiner Zeitebene noch Krieg mit den Androiden C17 und C18 herrschte. Dieser Bedrohung stand ich machtlos gegenüber. Keiner unserer Freunde war noch am Leben. Ich war alleine. Der Einzige Kämpfer und ich war zu schwach. Das Genie meiner Mutter war es, dass uns Hoffnung gab. Sie erfand eine Zeitmaschine die mich in die Vergangenheit brachte. Es lag an mir die Zukunft zu ändern. Ich musste es schaffen.  
  
Dort sah ich ihn. Er war so stolz und misstrauisch. Meine Mutter hatte mir viel von ihm erzählt. Ich weiß noch genau wie ich ihn beobachtete. Sein mürrisches Gesicht, dessen Stirn meist Falten zog, den Spott um seine Lippen, das gefährliche Funkeln seiner Augen, die stolze und mächtige Haltung seines starken, schönen Körpers. Und dann, dass erwachen als er seinen Mund öffnete und mit seiner scharfen Zunge meine Seele zerfetzte. Er verletzte mich tief, wie er jeden verletze. Heute weiß ich, das er dies tat um sich selbst zu schützen. Die Angst seine Einsamkeit, seinen Schmerz, seine Schwäche erkennen zu lassen trieb ihn dazu. Doch dann kam der Tag, an dem wir gemeinsam den Raum von Geist und Zeit betraten. Ein Tag der Realen Welt einsprach dort einem Jahr. Und so war ich ein Jahr, mit ihm, meinem Vater alleine in dieser Welt. Wir mussten trainieren, denn ein neuer Feind, ein Feind aus meiner Zukunft, Cell war aufgetaucht.  
  
Das Training war hart. Wir trainierten stundenlang, jeder für sich. Niemals gemeinsam. Ich sehnte mich so sehr nach einem Wort von ihm, doch selbst wenn wir uns beim Essen sahen, er beachtete mich nicht. Doch dann, erwachte ich eines Nachts weil ich mich beobachtet fühlte. Ich fühlte seinen Blick auf mir ruhen und wurde ergriffen von einer Unruhe, die ich noch nie verspürt hatte. Im Dunkel fand ich seinen Blick. Wie verschleiert starrte er mich an und ich wusste, das er mein erwachen noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Keinen Millimeter konnte ich mich bewegen, wollte mich nicht bewegen. Versuchte ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Was würde er tun? Durfte ich unter dem Blick meines nie gekannten Vaters überhaupt so empfinden? Dann hörte ich es, dieses leise anschleichen. Er kam. Ich glaubte mein Herz zerspringe unter dem Druck meiner Erregung. Mein Atem stockte, als er sich zu mir hinab beugte. Zärtlich berührten seine Lippen die meinen. Erschaudern durchlief mich. Es geschah so unwillkürlich, das ich mich bis heute noch nicht daran erinnern kann wie ich meinen Mund öffnete. Seine Zunge glitt in mich hinein, erkundete mich. Ein Stöhnen. Ein sinnliches Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Meine Arme umschlangen ihn. Hielten ihn, der so überrascht war fest. Er wollte sich wehren, doch hielt ich ihn fest. Vater,... meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein flüstern und dennoch verharrte er plötzlich. Peinlich berührt, weil ich sein finsteres Verlangen kannte schaute er mir in die Augen. Einen Bruchteil später waren es meine Lippen die, die seinen fanden. Hitze durchströmte mich. Obwohl er es war, der mich zuerst geküsst hatte, spürte ich, dass es an mir lag die Sache zu beenden. Und so war ich es, der die Initiative ergriff...  
  
Sein Körper bebte unter meinen Berührungen, meinem Verlangen. Seine Einwände, wir wären Vater und Sohn, küsste ich ihm weg. Wäre es nur sexuelles Verlangen, so hätte ich mich nie darauf eingelassen, aber es war mehr. Es war um so vieles mehr, sehnte sich doch mein Geist nach dem seinen. Dieses Gefühl das ich immer hatte, wenn ich in seiner Nähe war, war so bittersüß und verräterisch, dass sich meine Wangen jedes mal glutrot färbten. Trotz seiner Arroganz hatte ich mich in ihn verliebt. In den Mann dessen Lenden ich entsprungen war. Ich wollte ihn so sehr, das ich meine moralischen Bedenken beiseite schob. Vorsichtig, als wäre er aus Glas erkundete ich seinen Körper. Doch dann, urplötzlich, schob er mich abrupt von sich weg. Verdattert, verwirrt blickte ich ihn an. Sein Atem ging stoßweise. In seinem Blick stand nackte Angst geschrieben.  
  
Vater, was hast du? Ich...ich, sein stammeln irritiere mich noch mehr. Er wollte die Flucht ergreifen. Die Flucht vor mir, die Flucht vor sich selbst, vor seinen Gefühlen. Doch ich war schneller, ich packte in an seinen muskulösen Armen, hielt in vor mir fest. Sein Blick versuchte dem meinen Auszuweichen, so das ich nicht erkennen konnte, was in so bedrückte. Heute nicht, heute würde ich ihn nicht ziehen lassen. Ich nahm es mir so fest vor, das er meine Gedanken erraten konnte. Sieh mich an Vater! Immer und immer wieder befahl ich es ihm. Und als er es dann tat, war ich überrascht. Ich sah Angst, Schmerz, Leid und Kummer in seinen Augen stehen. Das erste mal, das ich so etwas bei meinem Vater sah, es machte mir selber Angst und gleichzeitig machte es mich stark. Was ist es, das dich bedrückt fragte ich ihn. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, ich kann nicht, es tut so weh, diese Erinnerung. Wie ein Kind zog ich ihn in meine Arme und hielt in fest. Beruhigte in mit sanften Worten und dann nach und nach langsam, stockend, mit brüchiger Stimme erzählte er mir von Freezer. Freezer, den ich vor drei Jahren kurz bevor ich meinen Vater zum erstenmal gesehen hatte tötete. Mein Herz stand still, als ich hörte wie er Jahrelang, von Freezer missbraucht wurde. Immer und immer wieder, da dieser sich daran ergötze den Prinzen der Saiyajins zu erniedrigen, in zu demütigen. Freezer schürte den Hass in meinem Vater immer mehr, da er genau wusste, Vegeta würde ihm immer unterlegen sein.  
  
Tränen, ich sah den Augen meines Vaters Tränen entrinnen. Der Schmerz meines Vaters, der sich auf mich übertragen hatte, ließ mich ihm die Tränen wegküssen. Er war so scheu, so verwundbar und offen und ließ es mit sich ergehen, das ich ihn wieder auf das Bett legte. Abermals ergriff die Erregung von mir besitzt und abermals ließ ich ihn unter mir erzittern. Meine Hände und Lippen erforschten ihn. Seine muskulöse Brust, seinen Rücken, seine Lenden, sein Glied. Sein Stöhnen drang an mein Ohr, sein Stöhnen, das um Erlösung bat. Und so wollte ich sie ihm gewähren, wollte in ihn dringen, doch verspannte er sich abrupt. Vertrau mir Vater, vertrau mir. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun, niemals. Und als er sich wieder entspannte drang ich in ihn ein. Ohnmächtig, ich wurde fast ohnmächtig vor Erregung. Den uralten Rhythmus meißelnd geißelte ich uns hoch zur höchsten Extase. Zur Erlösung.  
  
Erschöpft und matt lagen wir neben einander. Umschlungen, die Wärme des anderen in uns aufnehmend. Niemals zuvor in meinem ganzen siebzehnjährigen Leben hatte ich mich so glücklich und erfüllt gefühlt. Ich lag an der Seite meines Vaters, den ich in meiner Zeitebene niemals kennen lernte, ich lag neben dem Wesen, das ich über alles liebte. Ich war Frei. Trunks,... Mein Herz stand still für einen Moment. So herrlich zart sprach er meinen Namen aus. Trunks, wir dürfen niemanden etwas sagen, hörst du? Wir sind Vater und Sohn, unsere Beziehung hat keine Chance. Es war ein Fehler. Wir dürfen nicht... Mit meinen Lippen zwang ich ihn zu schweigen. Vater, ich weiß, ich weiß aber lass uns das hier und jetzt genießen. Bitte Vater... Ich habe mich so nach dir gesehnt. Auf seinem Gesicht malte sich ein Lächeln, ein gutes und reines lächeln ab. Er verstand und ich Trunks hatte gewonnen.  
  
Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Konsequent zogen wir unser Training durch, jeder für sich wie bisher, doch des Abends wenn wir gegessen hatten liebten wir uns. Wir liebten uns unter der Dusche, in der Vorratskammer, im Bett. Überall wo wir der Lust des anderen Ohnmächtig waren. Seine Berührungen taten meiner Seele so gut. Doch der Tag, an dem wir den Raum von Zeit und Geist verlassen mussten kam immer näher. Trauer schlich sich in mein Herz, den ich wusste es würde nie wieder so sein, wie bisher. Draußen waren wir nicht länger zwei liebende Männer, sondern Vater und Sohn. Die sich nicht so zu berühren, sich so lieben durften. Mein Vater erkannte meinen Schmerz und milderte in mir, mit Zärtlichkeiten. Zärtlichkeiten, die sich in meine Haut, in meine Seele brannten, mich brandmarkten. Ich habe verloren, ich war so süchtig nach ihm, verging, wenn er in mich drang, mich mit einer Intensivität liebte, die mir vergessen brachte. Er brachte mich dazu seinen Namen zu wimmern, zu betteln, nach Erlösung zu flehen, bis ich auf den Schwingen des Höhepunktes seinen Namen schrie. Wir taten es immer und immer wieder.  
  
Sohn, wir müssen jetzt daraus, wir müssen unseren Freunden beistehen. Wir werden eine Lösung finden, damit wir wieder zusammen kommen können. Ich wollte ihm glauben, aber dennoch wusste ich, das es niemals sein würde.  
  
Der Kampf begann. Es war so schrecklich, meinen Vater unter Cell leiden zu sehen, zu sehen wir die Liebe meines Lebens grün und blau geschlagen wurde. Sein Stolz, sein immer währender Stolz war ihm im Kampf im Weg. Gemeinsam hätten wie Cell besiegen können. Aber nein, es musste so kommen wie es immer war. Vegeta unterlag und Son Goku wurde der Retter der Welt. Ich blieb noch eine kurze Weile in dieser Welt. Schließlich hatte ich Freunde gefunden. Doch keinem von ihnen konnte ich sagen, warum mein Vater sich mir gegenüber so abweisend benahm. Wie sie wohl reagiert hätten, wenn ich von meiner Affäre mit meinem Vater gesprochen hätte? Ich ging. Ging aber nicht ohne mich am Abend vorher von ihm zu verabschieden.  
  
Danke Vater, danke für alles. Ich werde dich vermissen. Er packte mich abrupt, zog mich an sich und küsste mich mit all seiner Leidenschaft. Es war ein brutaler Kuss. Ein Kuss der mich erkennen ließ wie viel ich ihm bedeutete. Vater,...Vater,...bitte.... Einmal noch ein letztes mal noch liebten wir uns. Und nun, befinde ich mich wieder in meiner Zeitebene. C17, C18 und Cell habe ich besiegt. Friede ist wieder eingekehrt und während die Menschen ihre Freiheit genießen, kann ich mein Gefängnis nicht verlassen. Denn jeden Tag wenn die Sonne untergeht erinnere ich mich. Erinnere mich an seine Küsse, seine Berührungen, seinen Geist, der mich noch immer gefangen nimmt. Jeden Tag wenn die Sonne untergeht.... 


	2. Glücklich sein

Titel: Jeden Tag wenn die Sonne untergeht... Kapitel: Glücklich sein Inhalt: Future Trunks ist zurück gekehrt. Werden er und Vegeta endlich glücklich sein? Anmerkung: Yaoi, Lemons; ein bisschen Angst und Depri. Anmerkung2: Der Schreibstil ist ein bisschen anders, wie im ersten Teil, da dieser eigentlich abgeschlossen war (schon seit ½ Jahr) und ich alles was noch folgen wird erst neu schreibe. Disclaimer: Keine der folgenden Figuren gehört mir. Alle Charaktere sind Eigentum von Akira Toriyama. (leider)  
  
Fortsetzung.... Glücklich sein  
  
Finsternis hat sich über mich gelegt. Das Licht der Sonne ist verloschen. Meine Haut ist seltsam kalt und taub. Die Geräusche um mich herum sind verstummt. Der Wald, die Seen, die Erde. Alles ist gestorben. Ich bin alleine. Nur eine Hoffnung bleibt mir noch zum überleben. Meiner Mutter verdanke ich sie. Die Zeitkapsel. Jetzt nachdem sich meine Welt selbst durch atomare Kraft zerstört hat, kann ich wieder zurückkehren. Kann zurückkehren zu dem Wesen, das ich über alles liebe. Habe mein Herz in einer Zeit verloren, in der ich selbst erst geboren wurde. So grausam es auch klingen mag, aber durch den Untergang meiner Welt ist mein innigster Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen. Ich darf Vegeta wiedersehen.  
  
Seit fünf Stunden befinde ich mich nun in meinem neuen/ alten Zuhause. Mein plötzliches auftauchen ist offenbar mit gemischten Gefühlen aufgenommen worden. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus bin ich ca. ein Jahr nach meinem letzten Besuch wieder in ihre Welt gekommen. Mutter ist äußerst besorgt ihre Welt könnte auch vernichtet werden, Son Goku ist enttäuscht, weil ich keine Nachricht von einem starken Gegner mit brachte und mein Vater? Vater hat noch kein Wort mit mir gesprochen. Er sitzt am Fenster des Wohnzimmers und betrachtet das Wechselspiel der Wolken. Was wohl durch seinen hübschen Kopf geht? Am liebsten würde ich jetzt zu ihm gehen, in umarmen und küssen. Sagen wie sehr ich ihn vermisst habe, wie sehr ich ihn liebe und das mich nur die wunderschöne und zugleich schmerzhafte Erinnerung an die gemeinsame Zeit am Leben erhalten hat. Oh Vater... Müde gehe ich in mein Zimmer. Schlüpfe vorher noch aus meinen Klamotten und lege mich nackt wie Gott oder soll ich Dende sagen, mich schuf in mein Bett. Irgendwann, ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern, hab ich mir angewöhnt nackt zu schlafen. Es bringt mir eine gewisse Art von Befriedigung. Die Kälte des Lakens löscht für eine Weile das Feuer meines Körpers, der sich nach den sündigen Berührungen meines Vaters sehnt. Kurz bevor mein Geist in die Traumwelt gleitet sehe ich noch mal das Bild meines stolzen und imposanten Erzeugers vor mir. Lächelnd trete ich vollkommen weg.  
  
Was ist das? Es ist so schön, weich und lecker und auch ein wenig vertraut. Meine Lippen kribbeln unter der Berührung. Wie von selbst gleiten meine Hände hoch, umschließen den Körper, den der meine schon längst erkannt hat, ziehen ihn fester an mich heran. "Vater..." Wir vertiefen den Kuss. Ewigkeiten ist es her, das wir uns einander gegenseitig so berühren konnten. "Komm zu mir...," flüstere ich heißer. "Komm zu mir..." Immer weiter ziehe ich ihn auf das große Bett. Er leistet keinerlei Widerstand. Das Herz in meiner Brust arbeitet in Rekordzeit. Vor Erregung zitternd beginne ich Vegeta zu entkleiden. Ungeduldig hilft er mir dabei. "Trunks, ich brauch dich.. ich brauch dich so sehr." Wild verschließen seine Lippen die meinen, erkunden meinen Mundraum, wandern über mein Gesicht. So gierig habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Doch es gefällt mir, stimuliert mich. Meine Gier ist von der seinen nicht zu unterscheiden. Liebkosend lässt er seine Zunge über meinen Oberkörper tänzeln, gleitet tiefer, findet den Pfad zu meinem Glied. "Gott", denke ich nur, denn ich weiß was kommen wird. Voller Vorfreude beuge ich ihm meine Hüfte entgegen. Neckisch beginnt er das empfindliche Fleisch meines Penis mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen. Mein Stöhnen erfüllt den Raum. "Shh.. nicht so laut, du willst doch nicht, dass Bulma uns erwischt." Seine Worte machen mir den Sinn der Lage bewusst. Ich beiße mir auf die Hand, verzweifelt bemüht meine Erregung nicht akustisch in die Welt zu posaunen. Die andere Hand in sein volles Haar vergraben, ziehe ich ihn weiter zu mir. Möchte mein Glied immer weiter in seinen Rachen stoßen. Plötzlich ist er weg. Die abrupte Kälte schmerzt mich. Vorsichtig dreht er mich auf den Bauch. "Oh," geht es mir durch den Kopf. Sehnend öffne ich meine Schenkel für ihn. Und als er langsam in mich dringt, beiße ich fest in das Kissen unter mir. Sämtliche Stöhngeräusche die ich nun von mir gebe, werden von dem weichen Polster fast vollständig verschluckt. Die Intensivität mit der er mich liebt bringt mich innerhalb kürzester Zeit auf die Gipfelspitze meiner Lust. Kann fühlen, das auch er fast so weit ist. Und während er mich mit ein paar kräftigen Stößen zum erklimmen bringt, braucht er noch mehr. Das zusammen ziehen meiner Muskeln stimuliert ihn und mit weiteren, noch härteren Stößen erreicht auch er die himmlische Pforte... Erschöpft kuscheln wir uns aneinander, wissend das er nicht mehr lange bleiben kann. Vater muss gehen, bevor man ihn vermisst.  
  
Scheiße! Jetzt nachdem ich schon einen Monat wieder in der Vergangenheit bin, hat Mutter eine Lösung für das Problem meiner Welt gefunden. Was soll das? Ich brauch das doch nicht. Klar ist es toll, das sie einen Weg gefunden hat atomare Partikel abzubauen, aber sie kann mich doch nicht zurück schicken. In eine Welt ohne Menschen, in eine Welt ohne IHN. Mittlerweile bin doch so glücklich mit Vater. So oft es uns gelingt allein zu sein, haben wir ein Stell-dich-ein, reden über Dinge die uns beschäftigen und trainieren so wie in alten Zeiten. Ich könnte für immer so weiter machen. Natürlich nervt die Geheimniskrämerei aber können wir uns wirklich zu unserer Inzestuösen Homo Liebe bekennen? Zugegeben, für mich wäre es um einiges leichter als für Vater. Sein Stolz könnte angekratzt werden. Vegeta würde es nicht ertragen können, die Achtung vor denen zu verlieren, die er respektiert und akzeptiert. Wenn Goku es verstehen würde, dann könnte es vielleicht gut gehen. Aber wer redet mit ihm? Vater? Niemals! Will ich das alles? Mein Herz übersteht keine zweite Trennung von Vater. Ich will doch nur für immer glücklich mit ihm sein.  
  
Seit mehr als drei Stunden bin ich schon unterwegs. Mutter habe ich gesagt, das ich einen kleinen Ausflug mache. Bulma ist so doch sonst nicht so naiv. Sie hat gar nicht bemerkt, wie ich mir den Dragonball Radar geklaut habe. Während ich über dem grünen, schönen Land fliege, überlege ich schon wieder, wie ich meinen Wunsch an Shenglong formulieren soll. In meiner Tasche befinden sich schon sechs der heiligen Drachenkugeln. Der siebte, der mit den vier Sternen fehlt. Ich weiß wo ich ihn finde. "Großvater", so hat Son Goku als Kind genau diesen Dragonball genannt. Zum Andenken an den Mann, der ihn großgezogen hat, sammelt er nach jedem Wunsch genau diesen Dragonball wieder ein. Für ihn ist es so eine Art Familienerbstück. Dafür, das ich eigentlich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen kann, finde ich mich erstaunlich ruhig. Bald schon werde ich mir wünschen für immer mit Vater zusammen zu sein. Bald schon...  
  
An den letzten Dragonball zu kommen erwies sich als wesentlich schwerer wie angenommen. Seit mehr als einer ganzen Woche strolche ich schon bei den Son's rum. Gestern hat mich sogar Vater eifersüchtig angeraunzt. Er sah richtig süß aus, so gefährlich. Wenn ich bedenke, das ich früher mal Angst vor diesem Blick hatte. Ich habe ihn geküsst. Erschrocken, weil wir nur wenige Meter von den anderen, lediglich getrennt durch eine Wand, entfernt waren, wollte er mich von sich weißen. So etwas verbotenes macht richtig scharf. Normalerweise sollte ich mich schämen, ich hab ihn an Ort und Stelle verführt. Habe ihn genommen und er hat es genossen. Es war wilder, hemmungsloser Sex. Unsere Beziehung basiert nicht nur auf körperlicher Ebene, es ist so vieles mehr. Schon von Anfang an, war da diese Verbundenheit. Dieses Gefühl zusammenzugehören. Selbst jetzt, wenn ich hier mit Son Goku trainiere, kann ich die Gedanken Vegetas hören, kann fühlen was er fühlt. Wie ein Band, das sich heimlich um uns geschlungen hat, sind unsere Seelen miteinander verflochten. Mitten im Kampf mit Goku bleibe ich stehen. Schließe meine Augen. Sehe Vater vor mir und mein Energielevel steigt höher als ich es mir je vorstellen konnte. Liebe, lässt meine Aura wachsen, nicht mehr Zorn. Neugierig und erstaunt sieht mein Gegner mich an. "Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, das du so stark geworden bist.." "Du bist der erste dem ich das offenbare...," erwidere ich. Grinsend greift er sich an den Kopf, doch urplötzlich ändert sich sein Blick. Ohne zu erkennen wie er das gemacht hat, steht er vor mir, packt mich. "Trunks... du siehst aus wie er..." "Wie wer..." meine Frage erstickt mir noch im Halse. Verwirrt stelle ich fest, das mich Son Goku küsst. Er schmeckt gut, verflucht gut, doch ich will das nicht. Mit aufsteigendem Zorn, versuche ich mich zu wehren. Vergeblich. "Komm schon, ich weiß das du es willst," lockt er. "Nein, lass mich los. Was wenn Chichi gleich kommt." Zu dumm, vielleicht sollte ich mal lernen meine Klappe zu halten. Jetzt hat er uns wegteleportiert.  
  
Egal wo wir sind, wir sind definitiv nicht auf der Erde. Alles ist so dunkel. Sein leises lachen klingt in meinem Ohr. Seine unverschämten und intimen Berührungen gefallen mir. Gefallen meinem verräterischen Körper. Und mein Verstand? Er wehrt sich. "Bitte Goku... hör auf." "Nein. Wenn ich schon nicht mit dem Vater schlafen kann, will ich wenigstens seinen Sprössling." Was will er? Er will mit meinem Vater? "Spinnst du?" "Ja!" Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck zerfetzt er meine Kleidung. Die Verzweiflung die mich packt wird immer größer, doch er hört nicht auf. Als ich fast schon nackt bin, hält er kurz mit seinem Vorhaben inne. "Trunks, ich weiß warum du gekommen bist." Ich schlucke, er wird doch nicht? "Du willst den letzten Dragonball." Oh bitte nein, er weiß es. "Ich kann verstehen, dass du dir deine Welt wieder gesund wünschen willst." Nein, er weiß es nicht. "Du bekommst die Kugel, aber nur wenn du jetzt brav bist. Du weißt, das du mich nicht besiegen kannst, also halt still... " Seine Zunge malt feuchte, kribbelnde Zeichen auf meine entblößte Haut. Bald kann ich ihm nicht mehr wiederstehen. Vater hilf mir! Doch ich kann ihn nicht fühlen, das geheimnisvolle Band ist blockiert. In meinem Kopf rast alles. Der naive und unschuldige Son Goku hat mir, dem Sohn Vegetas ein unmoralisches Angebot gemacht. Kann ich Vater betrügen? Kann ich meinen Körper verkaufen? Wenn ich es nicht tue, kann ich dann meinen Wunsch erfüllen? Eigentlich ist es egal, ich habe keine andere Wahl. Ich habe nicht die Kraft mich zu befreien. Mir bleibt nur eins. Entweder wehre ich mich weiterhin, riskiere am Ende den Dragonball nicht zu bekommen oder ich lehne mich zurück und überlasse mich ihm. Für meinen Wunsch... Ich schlucke hart, beuge mich zu Goku und biete ihm meine Lippen zum Kuss, unarme ihn. Ich habe mich entschieden...  
  
Melodien in meinem Kopf. Sanft wie mit Engelsstimme höre ich ein gesungenes Lied. Wem auch immer diese göttliche Stimme gehört, muss wunderschön sein. Sie schwebt, schwebt zu mir. Lullt mich ein. Ich fühle mich so müde. Möchte schlafen doch der Engel ruft mich "Mach deine Augen auf... Siehst du nicht... du musst leben." Wie gerne würde ich dem Ruf folgen, doch alle meine Kraft ist aufgebraucht. Es berührt mich etwas. Warm, zart und voller Liebe. "Bitte verlass mich nicht," kann ich den Engel hören, "ich liebe dich doch." Ich lächle, möchte dem vor Licht nur so strotzendem Wesen zeigen, das ich es verstehe. Langsam lichten sich die Nebel. Mit wird kalt. Und ich erkenne. Es ist mein Vater, der so flehend nach mir verlangt. Verzweifelt versucht er mich von der Grenze, der ich schon viel zu Nahe bin, zurück zu holen. Mit dem klären, kommt auch meine Erinnerung. Ich habe versucht mich umzubringen. Nachdem ich mit Son Goku geschlafen hatte, habe ich Vater nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können. Und die Dragonballs? Ich hätte nie gedacht, das mich Son Goku einmal belügen würde. Er wollte mehr, wollte mich immer wieder, doch ich konnte nicht. Es ist nicht, das er schlecht wäre, es ist die verzweifelte Liebe zu meinem Vater. Er sah in mir ein Abbild dessen, was er nicht bekommen konnte. Den einzigen noch leben Saiyajin der ihm gewachsen war, vielleicht sogar das einzige Wesen das im gewachsen war. Von ganz Fern höre ich meine eigene Stimme sagen "Vater... es tut mir so leid... ich hab dich betrogen..." Matt erkenne ich das Entsetzen in seinen schwarzen ebenholzfarbenen Augen. "Es ist egal, hörst du? Ich liebe dich, ich will das du glücklich bist." Glücklich, das Wort, das Gefühl weswegen ich eigentlich in diese Situation gekommen bin. "Ich bin glücklich. Bin glücklich weil ich dich lieben darf..." meine Stimme war so leise, das ich sie selbst fast nicht hörte. Schlagartig ist die angenehme Stille weg. Chaos ist um mich herum, jemand öffnet meinen Mund, zwingt mich etwas zu schlugen. Dann verliere ich mein Bewusstsein.  
  
Mein Schädel dröhnt. Grelles Licht blendet mich. Ich muss erst einige mal blinzeln bevor ich etwas erkennen kann. Resigniert stelle ich fest, das ich in der Capsule Corporation bin. Shit. Mir dämmert, das man mir eine Senzu gegeben hat. "Endlich wach?" Die Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Was willst du Goku?" "Warum hast du das getan? Wegen mir?" Mein Blick wendet sich von dem Unterklassen-Saiyajin ab. Ich drehe meinen Kopf schaue überall hin, nur nicht zu ihm. Er schnaubt. War ja auch klar Trunks, wenn du nichts sagt, muss er es ja wohl annehmen. Seine Schritte sind leise, als er sich meinem Bett nähert. Mein Puls beschleunigt sich, er wird doch nicht? "Keine Angst Trunks, ich werde dir nicht mehr zu nahe kommen." Mit seiner Hand streichelt er mir einzelne Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Fährt meine Wange entlang. Beugt sich zu mir. Streift mit seinem Mund mein Ohr. "Bitte verzeih mir... es tut mir so leid... ich wollte nicht, das es so kommt. Du bist ihm so ähnlich..." Gokus Stimme war noch nie so brüchig, so voller Schmerz. Die heißen Tränen die er vergisst, tropfen auf mein Gesicht. Ich kann ihm nicht böse sein, schließlich habe ich es zugelassen, habe es ihm erlaubt. "Warum? Warum hast du Vater nie gesagt, was du für ihn empfindest?" Kann hören wie er die Luft einzieht, einen Moment überlegt und dann, "Ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen, weil er mich hasst. Und... weil ich wusste, das er jemand anderen liebt. Er hat es nie gesagt, doch man konnte es sehen, es fühlen." "Verstehe..."  
  
Zwei Tage sind seit meinen Selbstmord versucht vergangen. Vater habe ich noch nicht gesehen. Durch ein Gespräch von Bulma und Chichi, dass ich zufällig mitbekommen habe, weiß ich, dass Mutter ihn von mir fernhält. In seiner Verzweiflung hat er meinen sterbenden Körper angefleht, hat mir immer und immer wieder gesagt, wie sehr er mich liebt. Ihm muss es in dem Moment wohl egal gewesen sein, was die anderen dachten. Oh Kami, wenn ich mir vorstelle wie mein stolzer Vater an meinem Bett gekniet hat, wird mir ganz komisch. Ich liebe ihn so sehr. In den Augen der Anderen sehe ich Unsicherheit. Sie wissen nicht, wie sich mir gegenüber verhalten sollen. Am liebsten würde ich mich in meinem Zimmer verkriechen, und nichts mehr machen. Ok, ich gebe es zu. Ich wäre am liebsten mit Vater zusammen. Dann könnte ich ihm alles erklären. Im klar machen, das ich nur mit Goku geschlafen habe, wegen dem Dragonball. Im klaren machen, das ich am liebsten alles ungeschehen machen würde, ich mir wünsche für immer mit ihm glücklich zu sein. Die Tür geht auf. Ein großer, breiter Schatten kommt auf mich zu. Es ist Piccolo. Mit leeren Augen blicke ich ihn an. "Trunks, sie haben mich geschickt um mit dir zu reden." "Warum?" "Sie wollen Antworten!" "Wieso?" "Sie wissen nicht, warum du das getan hast. Deine Mutter denkt, es hat mit deinem Vater zu tun." "Wo ist mein Vater?" "Wir haben ihn in Gottes Palast gebracht. Er schläft." Ich werde hellhörig. "Wie meinst du das?" Neugierig beobachte ich wie der Namekianer unter meinem Blick nervös wird, wie sich über seine sonst so grüne Farbe rote Flecken stehlen. Die Fensterbank, auf der ich saß verlassend, gehe ich auf Piccolo zu. Seine Nervosität steigt, ich kann es fühlen, es sehen. "Was meinst du damit?"  
  
Stunden sind seit meinem Gespräch mit Piccolo vergangen. Als der Grünling gemerkt hatte, das es kein Entkommen gibt, hat er einmal laut geknurrt und angefangen zu reden. Davon ausgehend, das Vater mich in den Selbstmord trieb, haben sie ihn, nachdem man mir die magische Bohne verabreicht hatte, in einen künstlichen Schlaf versetzt. Mutter muss wohl zudem noch einen hysterischen Anfall bekommen haben, als sie erfuhr, dass ihr Lebenspartner mit dem eigenen Sohn, wenn er auch aus der Zukunft kommt, schläft. Obwohl Bulma sonst nicht naiv und unschuldig ist, konnte sie sich nicht im entferntesten vorstellen, das ich es vielleicht von mir aus mit Vater getan habe. Konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ich mich in meinen Erzeuger verliebt habe. Am liebsten hätten Bulma und Chichi, Vegeta sofort hinrichten lassen, doch Dende als Gott hat verfügt, dass Vater eine Verhandlung bekommen sollte. Piccolo wird mein "Anwalt" sein. Zum Schein habe ich mich für diese Farce einverstanden erklärt. Ich habe einen Plan, wie alles wieder gut werden wird. Son Goku wird mir dabei helfen. Ob er will oder nicht. Es ist Zeit für seine Schulden zu sühnen.  
  
Da sitzt er. Stolz, stark, schön. Seine Aura ist niedrig, doch nichts lässt optisch auf seinen momentanen körperlichen Zustand schließen. Meine Nackenhaare richten sich auf. Sein Wesen erfüllt den ganzen Raum. Mein Blick ist zwar stur auf den Boden gerichtet, doch registriere ich jeden einzelnen Atemzug. Ob es ihm wohl genauso geht? Genötigt neben Mutter zu sitzen, sehe ich, wie sich alle unsere Freunde versammeln. Dendes Gerede über die Sünden Inzest und Homosexualität nicht folgend, beobachte ich ihn, heimlich versteckt. "Trunks hat du noch was zu sagen?" Erschrocken blicke ich auf. Bruchteile einer Sekunde erfasst mein Saiyajingehirn, dass Dende mich gerade etwas gefragt hat. "Hast du noch etwas zu sagen?" wiederholt dieser seine Frage. "Ja, das habe ich. Zum ersten Mal, seit ich den Verhandlungsraum, na ja Dendes Arbeitszimmer, betreten habe, schaut mein Vater zu mir. Vater was denkst du nur von mir? Denkst du wirklich ich bin an meiner Liebe zu dir gescheitert? Glaubst du wirklich es hat mir Spaß gemacht, dich zu betrügen? Und warum zu Hölle bist du der Ansicht ich könnte dich aufgeben, dich verraten.  
  
"Es war nicht Vaters Schuld, das ich mich umbringen wollte." "WAS?" schreit meine Mutter, "Du lügst, du brauchst ihn nicht in Schutz nehmen." "Mutter sei still, du hast doch keine Ahnung worum es hier geht!" Geschockt blickt sie mich aus blauen Seen an. Ich rolle mit den Augen. Mir ist jetzt alles egal, ich werde es heute sagen und wenn sie mich dann genauso wie Vater verachten, ist es mir auch recht. Für den Fall habe ich immer noch meinen Joker. "Ich liebe Vegeta. Ich liebe ihn auf eine Art und Weise, die mir als Sohn eigentlich nicht vergönnt sein sollte. Doch so ist es, und ich kann nichts dagegen machen." Stille. "Ich wollte mich umbringen, weil ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Einen sehr großen und törichten Fehler, denn ich zutiefst bereue. Ich habe mein Herz, meine Seele, meinen Vater betrogen indem ich mit einem anderen Mann geschlafen habe." "Trunks-Kun, du brauchst dich nicht zurechtfertigen. Nicht vor diesen Ignoranten." Auf mein Gesicht erscheint ein lächeln. Er hält noch zu mir. Nach allem, was man ihm meinetwegen angetan hat. "Ist schon gut Vater... ich wollte es so. Also, wenn ihr auch nur einen Funken anstand in euch habt, versucht meine Liebe zu Vegeta zu akzeptieren. Ich verlange nicht, dass ihr uns versteht, nur das ihr uns nicht verurteilt. Bitte denkt darüber nach."  
  
Endlich alleine. Wir durften uns in Piccolos Schlafzimmer zurückziehen, während die anderen in Ruhe über die ganze Angelegenheit sprechen. Reumütig blicke ich in seine Augen. Mein Körper zittert, mir ist kalt. Die Wand an der ich lehne macht die Sache nicht besser. Er kommt auf mich zu. Wiedereinmal bewundere ich seine katzenhafte Grazie. Mit seiner Fingerspitze fährt er meine Unterlippe nach. Unbewusst öffne ich meinen Mund. Kann den Blick nicht mehr von seinen Augen lösen. Wie hypnotisiert hält er mich mit diesen unendlich schwarzen Tiefen fest. Zögerlich berühren nun seine Lippen, die meinen. Sein Kuss wird stürmischer, fester, brutal. Als er sich von mir löst höre ich ihn schwer keuchen "Kann er das genauso gut wie ich?" "Nein..." "Warum hast du es dann getan? Warum und mit wem hast du mich betrogen Trunks?" "Vater ich... kann es dir nicht sagen. Noch nicht sagen." Seine Geduld war noch nie die stärkste. Die Wut brodelt in ihm hoch, entlädt sich in einem neuen Kuss. Schmerzhaft und blutig. Jegliche Kälte ist verschwunden. Mein Leib brennt, das Blut in meinen Adern fühlt sich wie Lava an. Durch tausend Echos geschwächt höre ich wie Stoff zerreißt. Meine Kleidung, er reißt mir meine Kleidung vom Leib. "Hat er dich hier berührt?" Seine Zunge spielt mir meiner Brustwarze. "Ja..." Wild beißt er zu. Nicht zu fest, aber doch fest genug um mich vor Schmerz aufstöhnen zu lassen. "Und hier?" Mittlerweile ist er schon bei meinem Bauchnabel. "Uuhh ja..." Mit der Zungenspitze gleitet er in das Geburtsmerkmal hinein. Wir spielen das Spiel "Finde-die-Stellen-die-der- Unbekannte-berührte" noch unzählige mal. Vegeta reagiert seine verletzten Gefühle an mir ab. Ich lasse es zu, dies ist meine Strafe. Eine Strafe, die mir selbst Verzückung bringt. Die Brutalität mir der er mich nimmt, turnt mich an. Die Wand an die ich gedrückt werde unterstützt, seine Heftigkeit. Kann nichts mehr denken. Bin verloren. Meine Schreie werden lauter. Kurz frage ich mich, ob die anderen uns hören können, dann ist aber auch dieser Gedanke verloren. Von den noch doller werdenden Beckenstößen komme ich zum Orgasmus. An ruhen ist noch nicht zu denken. Vegeta hat noch nicht was er will und er nimmt es sich, benutzt mich, denkt nur an sich. Holt sich in einem egoistischen Anfall die sexuelle und machthungrige Befriedigung, die er mir als Strafe für mein Vergehen aufgebrummt hat. Sein Höhepunkt erschallt durch den Raum.  
  
Erschöpft liegen wir auf dem Boden. Unsere Beine haben nachgegeben. "Bitte sag mir warum Trunks...." Matt nicke ich. "Ich wollte die Dragonballs sammeln. Und ich es ging auch nur noch um den einen..." Ruhig schaut er mich an. Nichts weißt auf Voreingenommenheit hin. "Er hat gesagt, wenn ich die Kugel wollte, dann sollte ich..." "Du wurdest gezwungen? Aber wer ist stark genug dazu? "ICH!" Erschrocken sehen wir auf. Son Goku steht im Türrahmen. Die Augen meines Vaters öffnen sich und eine Zornesader tritt auf die Stirn. "Kakarott du?" "Es ist deine Schuld Vegeta. Ich wollte Trunks, weil ich dich nicht haben konnte. Mir was jedes Mittel recht." "Wieso ich?" "Zu mir sagst du immer Baka, doch der einzige Baka seid ihr Majestät Vegeta. Ihr habt noch nicht einmal gemerkt, dass euer Untertan sich in euch verliebt hat." Das Erkennen, ist in das Gesicht meines Vaters geschrieben. "Deswegen hast du meinen Sohn vergewaltig?" Behutsam fasse ich meinem Liebsten um den Arm. "So war es nicht, ich habe es freiwillig getan." "Trunks!" "Es tut mir leid..." Kristallklare Tränen schimmern in den Augen meines Koibito. "Was für ein Wunsch ist das alles wert?" "Ich wollte mir wünschen für immer mit dir glücklich zu sein."  
  
Aus Minuten wurden Stunden, aus Stunden wurden Tage, aus Tagen wurden Wochen. Seit einer Ewigkeit habe ich nichts mehr von Vater, gehört. Ich lebe alleine. Son Goku hat mir seine alte Hüte vermacht. Die Freunde haben sich zwar durchgerungen, die Beziehung zwischen Vegeta und mir zu akzeptieren. Aber es war umsonst. Er konnte es mir nicht verzeihen. Ich habe mit seinem größten Rivalen, mit seinem Intimfeind geschlafen. Freiwillig. Als ich ihm meinen Wunsch sagte, bekam er einen Lachanfall. Er meinte es wäre paradox, dass ich das was ich mir am meisten wünschte, selbst zerstörte. Hastig zog Vegeta seine Klamotten an und verschwand. Wie später festgestellt wurde, hat er sich das Raumschiff geschnappt und ist davon geflogen. Mein Joker ist mit Vegetas verschwinden gestorben. Son Goku war bereit mir die Dragonballs zu geben. Ich hätte Vater und mich in eine Welt gewünscht in der man unsere Liebe akzeptierte.  
  
Eine Woche lang war ich benommen, konnte mich nicht bewegen, konnte nichts essen und trinken. In dieser Phase war es Goku der sich um mich kümmerte. Höchstwahrscheinlich aus schlechtem Gewissen, dennoch bin ihm dankbar. Er hat nicht mehr versucht mich zu berühren, mich zu verführen. Jeden Tag mache ich nun das Selbe. Mache eine Runde Frühsport, gehe Angeln oder Jagen, bereite mein Mittagessen, schlafe eine Kappe voll, trainiere und abends gehe ich schwimmen, esse noch mal eine Kleinigkeit und lege mich hin. Es ist nicht viel was ich tue, aber es hilft mir meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Jeden Tag wenn die Sonne untergeht, werde ich wieder heimgesucht von den Erinnerungen, die mein Innerstes zerfetzen. Mit dem untergehen der schützenden Sonne kommt die Brandmarke in meinem Herzen wieder zum Vorschein. Wie von selbst streicheln meine Arme meinen Körper, wissend, dass es nicht meine Berührungen sind, die ich fühle sondern die meines Vaters. Jeder Kuss, jede noch so kleine Zärtlichkeit dringt dann wieder an die Oberfläche. Zeigt mir jedesmal aufs neue was ich aus eigener Dummheit verloren habe. Tränen der Schuld verlassen, meine Augen. Ich weiß nicht wie viele ich schon von ihnen vergossen habe, doch es werden nicht weniger. "Vater mein Herz schreit so laut, kannst du es nicht hören?" Es ist eine Frage für den Wind, vielleicht eines Tages trägt er meine Worte in die Ohren meines Liebsten. Und vielleicht findet dieser irgendwann den Weg zurück zu mir. Meine Qualen kommen wieder. Jeden Tag wenn die Sonne untergeht...  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....  
  
  
  
Ich hoffe der Teil hat euch gefallen. Einige Textstellen fand ich auch ein bisschen komisch. Es kann ja nur noch schlechter werden. *smile* Bitte fleißig Reviews schreiben danke. 


	3. Rückkehr

Titel: Jeden Tag wenn die Sonne untergeht...  
  
Kapitel: Rückkehr  
  
Inhalt: Trunks hat seinen Vater betrogen. Vegeta ist verschwunden. Wird der Saiyajin zurückkehren und kann er seinem Sohn den Fehltritt vergeben?  
  
Anmerkung: Lemons; ein bisschen Angst und Depri.  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der folgenden Figuren gehört mir. Alle Charaktere sind Eigentum von Akira Toriyama. (leider)  
  
Fortsetzung.... Rückkehr  
  
Sanft tropfen die Regentropfen auf das Dach. Die Wolkendecke verbannt die Sonne. Es muss ungefähr eine Woche hersein, seit es zu Regnen angefangen hat. Eine Woche, in der ich nichts anders mache, als in meiner Hütte zu sitzen und über das letzte halbes Jahr in dieser Welt nachdenke. Sechs endloslange Monate sind vergangen, seit es zum Bruch meiner Liebe kam. Für immer wird die Schande des Betruges auf mir lasten. Eine Schande die mir mein Geliebter nicht verzeihen konnte. Es war weniger die Tatsache, das es geschehen war, als mehr mit wem es geschehen war. Tropf, Tropf, Tropf. "Ob es jemals wieder aufhört?", frage ich mich, als ich aus dem Fenster schaue. Der melancholische Vorhang der Natur erinnert mich an die Tränen, die ich vergossen habe. Tränen, die keiner sehen durfte. Ich habe mich geweigert in meine Zeitebene zurück zu kehren. Was hätte ich dort auch gesollt, als einziges Lebewesen? Die Hoffnung, Vater könnte mir irgendwann verzeihen hält mich hier gefangen. Genauso gefangen wie die Erinnerungen, an seine Liebkosungen, an die schöne Zeit zu zweit. Verkrochen in die tiefsten Wälder, vegetiere ich vor mich hin. Sämtliche Bemühungen einigermaßen nach was auszusehen habe ich nach zwei Monaten abgelegt. Mich besucht keiner. Ich habe es selbst so gewollt. Ob die Freunde meine verbotene Existenz schon vergessen haben? Müde vom nichts tun, lege ich mich in mein Bett, dessen Matratze schon längst nur noch ein Fetzen ist. Fast sofort fallen meine Augen zu.  
  
Was ist das für eine Wärme? Seit Ewigkeiten besitze ich doch keine Decke mehr. Doch ich kann es nicht leugnen, da ist etwas. Verschlafen drücke ich mich näher an die Quelle des Wohlbefindens. Ein schnurren wie von einem Kätzchen bringt mich in die Realität zurück. Wer zur Hölle? Sicher mich immer noch in einem Traum befindend, blinzle ich mehrmals. Nein, das ist kein Traum. "Vater..." so leise ich auch war, durch die Bewegungen meines Körpers wacht er auf. "Morgen Trunks." Ich kann nicht anders, ob es ein Traum, eine Halluzination, oder das Spiel irgendeines Psychopaten ist, ich muss ihn umarmen. Meine Arme um ihn breitend, drücke ich seinen Körper an mich. "Gott, Vater ich hab dich so vermisst. Ich liebe dich so sehr," keuche ich die Worte unter tausend Küssen, die ich Vegeta zuteil werden lasse. Bestimmt drückt er mich von sich. "Trunks warte." Fragend schaue ich ihn an und denke nur "Oh, Oh". Mein Herz hört auf zu schlagen, ich befürchte schlimmes. "Sohn, wir müssen reden..."  
  
Reden. Pah. Niemals wieder werde ich dieses Wort auch nur in den Mund nehmen. Wir haben geredet. Oh ja, das haben wir. Er kam um mir zu sagen, dass er sich darüber im klaren geworden ist, dass er für mich nicht mehr als körperliche Zuneigung empfinden würde. Vegeta hat mich doch ernsthaft gefragt, ob mir das reichen würde oder nicht. Bei einem "Nein" würde er wieder gehen und sich einen anderen Sexpartner suchen. Aus Angst ihn noch einmal zu verlieren habe ich gesagt, das es mir reichen würde. Ich habe gelogen. Weiß er eigentlich wie sehr er mich damit quält? Jede Nacht liege ich in seinen geliebten Armen, lasse mich von ihm nehmen, lese seine Wünsche von den Augen ab und tagsüber? Tagsüber ignoriert er mich, ignoriert mich außer für einen gelegentlichen Quicke im Grünen und zum trainieren. Als Trainingspartner bin ich im gut genug, doch es ist etwas das ich gerne tue um in seiner Nähe zu sein. Nach jedem verlorenen Kampf, ich verliere sie alle, gehe ich unter Schmerzen zur Hütte zurück, bereite uns das Essen und wasche mich für die Spielchen, die er, sobald gesättigt mit mir machen wird. Zum einschlafen rede ich mir immer wieder ein, das alles gut werden wird. Manchmal denke ich daran mir die Dragonballs zu schnappen und meinen ursprünglichen Plan umzusetzen, doch ich kann mich nicht durchringen, da diese doofen Kugel ja an meinem verderben Schuld sind.  
  
Mit einer Wahnsinns Geschwindigkeit kommt Vater auf mich zugerast. Ich kann gerade noch seiner linken ausweichen, als mich seine rechte am Kinn trifft. "Fuck!" Zornig den Schmerz unterdrückend, hohle ich zum Gegenschlag aus. Zu Spät! Sein Knie in meinem Magen lässt mich Blut spucken, ein Schlag von oben und jammernd liege ich auf dem Boden. "Ich will nicht schon wieder verlieren" Dieser Satz hämmert in meinem Kopf, bringt mich dazu wieder aufzustehen. Alle Energie sammelnd starte ich eine Ki-Attacke. Bevor mein Ki-Blast auch nur im entferntesten sein Ziel erreichen konnte, steht Vater vor mir und schießt mich in das Reich der tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit. Als ich wieder zu mir komme, kann ich mich nicht bewegen. Irritiert bemerke ich, dass ich gefesselt bin. Was für Fesseln sind das? Sie saugen mir meine Energie auf! "Ah, du bist wach, dann können wir ja anfangen." "Vater was zur Hölle hast zu vor?" Mit einem Stück Stoff verbindet er mir den Mund. Die Stellung in der ich mich befinde ist äußerst unangenehm. Ich liege Spliterfasernackt, mit dem Bauch nach unten, auf den Küchentisch gefesselt. Will er mich etwa hier? Au! Lauer kleine stechende Schmerzen, begleitet von einem leisem rattern, wie von einer Maschine. Es ist nur meine rechte Arschbacke, an der Vegeta sich zu schaffen macht. Er wird mich doch nicht tätowieren? Bei Dende, er weiß doch, dass ich nichts von dieser Form der Selbstverstümmlung halte, schließlich hat er mir doch diese Abneigung beigebracht. Hilflos lasse ich es mit mir geschehen, was sollte ich auch anderes tun? Genau 432.587 Sekunden später ist er fertig mit seinem Werk. Ich höre wie er zufrieden grunzt. Mit einem nassen kalten Lappen wischt er mir über die verletzte Stelle, sprüht noch irgendwas drauf und klebt mir ein Pflaster drüber. Endlich entfernt er mir den Knebel und die Fesseln. Wütend drehe ich mich zu ihm um und bin schon im Begriff in anzuschnauzen, als ich sehe, wie er sich einfach auszieht. "Vater warum machst du das?" Sein diabolisches Grinsen lässt mir Schauer den Rücken runterlaufen. "Ich habe dich zu meinem Eigentum gemacht. Von jetzt an, wird dich kein anderer Mann mehr anfassen." "Sag mal bist du total gestört? Ich bin doch nicht dein Sexspielzeug? Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich alles für dich mache, wenn du in mir nur ein Lustobje..." Was wollte ich sagen? Keine Ahnung sein Kuss raubt mir die Sinne. Es ist absolut unfair von ihm. Wissend wir machtlos ich gegenüber seinen Zärtlichkeiten bin, nutzt er es aus und liebkost mit der Hand mein Genital. Ich vergehe vor Lust. "Trunks-Chan..." lockt er. "Trunks-Chan, willst du mich?" Gerade noch einen Funken Willenskraft aufbietend, schüttle ich heftig den Kopf. Seine Finger verstärken den Druck um mein Glied. Mein Kopf sinkt auf seine stützende Schulter. Wie von selbst gleitet meine Zunge aus dem Mund, beginnt die samtene Haut unter mir zu schmecken. "Willst du mich?" "Ja Vater, ja..."  
  
Zum hundersten mal drehe ich mich vor dem Spiegel. Verrenkte mich, um die Tätowierung zu betrachten. Die Farben sind leuchtend, wie ein Warnsignal. Vegeta hat mir das königliche Emblem der Saiyajins auf meinen Hintern gestochen. Künftig werden alle oder auch niemand, denn ich werde mich niemals wieder vor jemanden ausziehen, erkennen, dass ich das Eigentum des Saiyajin Königs bin. Ich habe es nicht einfach so hingenommen, dass er dies mit mir getan hat. Wie heißt es doch "Rache ist süß" und das war sie auch... Vegeta hat wie immer, wenn ich ein Problem mit ihm habe, versucht mich zu verführen. Was denkt er sich eigentlich? Das Wissen, das ich den Fehler gemacht habe, ist schon schlimm genug, aber die Art wie er mich behandelt reicht langsam. Meine Rache war es, ihn zu verführen. Seine Intimitäten abzublocken und ihn gefangen zu nehmen, ihn mit meinem Körper zu locken, ihn letztendlich zu durchbohren. "Ah da!," jetzt habe ich es gesehen, dass kleine rote Schwert, das sich durch das Wappen ringt. Rot wie das Blut, das es vergossen hat. Vater hat mir erzählt, dass unser Planet das Gegenstück der Erde war. So wie die Erde der Blaue Planet genannt wird, so wurde Vegeta-Sei als der rote Planet bezeichnet. Rot vom Blut der Kämpfer, und dem ihrer Opfer. Ein Zeichen ihrer Stärke. Rot auch wie die Liebe, denn wenn Saiyajins lieben, dann richtig. Mit jeder Faser, jedem Fünkchen ihrer Kraft. Da wäre ich wieder. Wieder an dem Punkt, an dem mir meine Lage bewusst wird. Verliebt in den eigenen Vater. Das Zusammenleben hat sich mittlerweile gebessert. Ab und zu fängt er ein Gespräch mit mir an. Wir reden wie früher im "Raum von Geist und Zeit". Für kurze Zeit ist es dann so, als ob nichts an unseren Gefühlen gezerrt hätte. Es sind die Momente, die meine beständig winziger werdende Hoffnung am Leben erhalten. Wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlt, entspannen sich seine Gesichtszüge, etwas das er früher auch in meiner Nähe tat. Wir haben nie mehr über die Sache gesprochen. So viele Fragen sind noch offen. Erinnerungen an einen Vegeta, der sagte:" Es ist egal, hörst du? Ich liebe dich, ich will das du glücklich bist.," kommen wieder hoch. Tränen schieben sich in meine Augen, ich lasse sie einfach laufen. Wie lange ist es schon her das ich das letzte mal meinen Kummer aus mir hinaus schwemmte? "Trunks?" "Ah Vater," hastig wische ich mir die verräterischen Spuren aus dem Gesicht. "Warum hast du geweint?" "Es ist nichts." "Trunks!" Er knurrt. Oh wie sexy. Nicht ablenken lassen Trunks, nicht ablenken lassen. "Ich muss das Essen machen," sage ich, will an ihm vorbei zur Küche. Mit beiden Armen packt er meine Schultern, hält mich wie ein Schraubstock fest. "Sag es mir!" "Ich... habe an etwas trauriges gedacht." Ich antworte zwar stockend, aber ehrlich. "War es wegen mir?" Erstaunt blicke ich ihn an. Warum zum Teufel noch mal, macht er sich wieder Sorgen um mich? Er liebt mich doch nicht. Bewusst wieder eine Niederlage eingesteckt zu haben, nicke ich. "Oh Trunks-Chan, das musst du nicht. Nicht wegen mir..."  
  
Sein Kuss ist zart. Mildert meinen Schmerz. Ich kann die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Seine Zärtlichkeiten tun so gut. Wie lange ist es schon her, dass er mich so voller Positivität berührte. "Lass mich dich trösten..." Und ich lasse es zu. Er nimmt mich auf die Arme, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, trägt mich in unser Schlafzimmer. Das neue Bett, das er gebaut hat, ist so einladend. Von seinen handwerklichen Fähigkeiten war ich total überrascht, genauso wie über seine Tätowierkünste. Obwohl wir schon so vieles miteinander geteilt haben, gutes wie schlechtes, entdecke ich immer wieder neue Seiten an ihm. Sanft gebettet, beginnt für mich eine Reise der Geborgenheit. Vegetas Nähe beruhigt mich, bringt vergessen das er der Auslöser meiner Tränen ist. Behutsam entkleidet er mich, behandelt mich als wäre ich eine gläserne Figur, als wäre ich etwas besonders, wäre mehr als nur sein Lustknabe. Mit seinen Fingern verwöhnt er jeden meiner sensitiven Punkte. Küsst mich immer wieder. Mein Geist entschwebt, trieftet höher und höher, ist berauscht von all den herrlichen Emotionen. Verzaubert von seinem Wesen genieße ich die verbotene Frucht. Auch wenn wir nicht Adam und Eva sind, so erscheint es mir doch, als wären wir die größten Sünder. Die Frucht an der wir uns ergötzen, wirkt wie eine Droge. Hemmungen werden gelöscht, Verstand wird unterdrückt. Es gibt nichts mehr außer zwei Körper die sich liebend, in einem Sündenpfühl versinken. Ohne Kontrolle meines Gehirns winde ich mich unter ihm. Schreie, stöhne, ziehe ihn näher. All meine Liebe für ihn, bröselt durch die Fassade die ich mir so mühsam aufgebaut habe. Er darf doch nicht wissen, das ich ihn noch immer so sehr liebe. Als er in mich dringt vergehe ich vor Lust. Seine Stöße sind vorsichtig, als wäre es das erste mal für uns. Mit jeder Bewegung dringt er tiefer in mich. Meine Lippen habe ich schon blutig gebissen vor Erregung. Mit seiner Zunge leckt er das warme Rinnsal Lebenssaft von meinem Mundwinkel ab. Die Sphären physischer Welten verlassend, gelangen wir beide zur absoluten Extase. Und da geschieht es. Meiner Kehle entringen sich die Worte, die ich ihm nicht mehr sagen wollte:"Aishiteru."  
  
Zu betäubt von allem, bin ich nicht in der Lage mich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren. Sein Gewicht drückt auf mich, ich bekomme kaum Luft, doch es ist egal. Egal weil er noch immer bei mir ist. Den Kopf hat er von mir weggedreht. Instinktiv ahne ich, das gleich etwas passieren wird. Ob gut oder schlecht, wird sich zeigen. Als Vegeta den Kopf hebt, höre ich vollständig auf zu atmen. Lange Zeit blicken wir uns in die Augen. Verzweifelt bemüht versuche ich, in den onyxfarbenen Quellen zu lesen. Vergebens. Hoffentlich sieht er nicht meine Unsicherheit, meine Angst vor Ablehnung. "Warum hast du mit Kakarott geschlafen?" Vor dieser Frage habe ich mich die drei Monate seiner Rückkehr am meisten gefürchtet. "Er sagte, er würde mir dann den fehlenden Dragonball überlassen." "Aber für was brauchtest du unbedingt die Kugel? Warst du nicht glücklich mit mir?" Seine Stimme lässt erkennen, wie tief der Schmerz in ihm sitzen muss. Damals im "Raum von Geist und Zeit" gab ich ihm seine Gefühle zurück, Gefühle die Freezer mit Gewalt zerstört hat. Ich habe sie aus falschen Gründen mit Füßen getreten. "Ich dachte, ich könnte uns in eine Welt wünschen, in der wie unsere Liebe offen zeigen könnten. Ich dachte, es wäre nur zu unserem besten..." Meine Stimme versagt, ich kann nicht mehr. Die Schuld zerrt an meinem Herzen. Die silbrigen Boten meines Kümmernis sind zurückgekehrt. So schwach. Ich bin so schwach. Bestimmt schämt sich Vater für einen solchen Sohn. Um ihm meinen jämmerlichen Anblick zu ersparen springe ich aus dem Bett, renne davon. "Trunks!," ruft er mir hinterher, doch ich beachte es nicht. Ich will nur weg. Erst als meine Beine unter mir zusammenbrechen halte ich an. Auf einer saftigen grünen Wiese liegend, schaue ich in den Himmel. Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag. Meine feines Gehör vernimmt friedliches Vogelgezwitscher. Überall strahlen Blumen in ihren fröhlichen Farben um die Wette. Den Duft den sie zu mir tragen ist erheiternd. Langsam beruhigt sich mein aufgewühltes Herz. "Warum bringe ich es nicht fertig im zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebe, dass ich mir Vergebung wünsche?" "Da kann ich dir leider nicht helfen Trunks-Kun."  
  
Eingehüllt in Gokus Trainingsanzugsoberteil, starre ich regungslos ins lodernde Feuer. Mittlerweile ist es Dunkel. Der Zufall war schon ziemlich groß. Ausgerechnet Son Goku war auf der Wiese. Er musste mich wohl schon einige Zeit beobachtet haben. In seinen Augen stand Lust. Der Blick trieb mir Schamesröte ins Gesicht, machte mir bewusst, dass ich nichts anhatte. Ich wollte meine Blöße verstecken, doch hielten seine Arme die meinen von ihrem Werk ab. "Lass das doch, ich habe eh schon alles gesehen, alles berührt." Wütend funkeln meine Augen. Ist der Mann sadistisch veranlagt oder warum macht er mich so fertig? Ruckartig zieht er mich an sich, zwingt mich zu einem Kuss. Animalische Wut steigt in mir empor, hilft mir, den Älteren von mir zu stoßen. Zornbebend schnaube ich. "Ist ja gut, es war doch nur ein Scherz." Misstrauisch beobachte ich ihn, wie eine Gazelle die Löwin. Erst als er seinen unschuldigen Geschichtsausdruck aufsetzt und sich in das Gras plumpsen läst, entspanne ich mich wieder. "Wie ich sehe, geht es dir nicht so besonders. Hast du mit Vegeta Stress?" Überrascht schaue ich hoch. "Ahhh die Auren.... Nein, nicht wirklich." "Was meinst du mit nicht wirklich?" "Er kann mir nicht verzeihen." "Warum, weil du mit einem anderen Mann geschlafen hast, oder weil du mit mir geschlafen hast?" "Beides." "Deswegen die Tätowierung?" "Wann...?" "Als du dich vorhin umgedreht hast um das Ki-Oberteil anzuziehen." Gedanklich stelle ich fest, das Tomate in Zukunft wohl in Trunks umgetauft wird, denn so sehe ich jetzt schon zum X-mal aus. "Ich glaube er liebt dich immer noch." "Nein, du irrst dich. Für ihn bin jetzt nicht mehr als ein..." "Lustknabe.," werde ich von der Stimme die ich jetzt am allerwenigsten hören wollte ergänzt. "Hi Vegeta- San, lange nicht mehr gesehen," wird er von Goku begrüßt.  
  
Wie ein dunkler Schatten schält der Prinz sich aus der Finsternis heraus. Sein Körper strahlt eine gefährliche Ruhe aus. Vaters Blick verheißt nichts gutes. Kalte Schauer laufen mir den Rücken hinab. Eisig erwidert er den Gruß des Unterklassenkriegers. Mein Herz beginnt unnatürlich schnell zu schlagen. Oh bitte Kami, lass ihn nichts unüberlegtes tun. Hoffentlich denkt er nicht, dass ich ihn wieder mit Goku betrüge? Wie lange ist er eigentlich schon da? Was hat er alles mitbekommen? Ich bete zu Dende, dass Vater nie herausbekommt das sein Rivale mich vor ein paar Stunden nochmals geküsst hat. "Trunks-Chan, du kommst sofort mit nach Hause." Ich bin schon dabei mich zu erheben, als Goku, "Lässt du deinen Sohn immer so parieren?, einwirft. Wenn Blicke töten könnten... "Misch dich nicht ein Kakarott!" Die aggressive Spannung zwischen den Beiden steigt. Auf einmal wünsche ich mir, weg von hier zu sein. Überall, egal nur nicht hier. Ihre Energien peitschen durch die Luft. Die Blitze zischen. "Was denn Geta, kannst du keine Kritik verkraften?" "Goku, Vater bitte hört auf. Vater, lass uns gehen..." Abrupt packt Vegeta mich am Arm, zieht mich mit sich. Dreht Goku den Rücken zu, während ich mir langsam wie ein Gegenstand, den es zu verkaufen geht, vorkomme. Mein Eindruck verstärkt sich, als Goku meinen anderen Arm grabscht. Drehen die total durch? Beide Saiyajins verstärken ihren Griff, machen mir weh, versuchen mich zu sich zuziehen. Es geht schließlich soweit, dass ich einen Schmerzenslaut nicht unterdrücken kann. Verstört schauen sie zu mir, registrieren erst jetzt, dass sie mich hin und her geschaukelt hatten und das auch noch brutal. "Sorry Trunks." Goku lässt mich los. Man kann förmlich sehen, wie Vegeta seinen Sieg genießt. Sein Brustkorb schwillt vor Stolz, sofern möglich, noch mehr an. "Komm Trunks." Ohne zu zögern folge ich. Son Gokus Augen senden mir noch einen Blick des Bedauerns, der Eifersucht und der Hilflosigkeit zu. Auch wenn er mir helfen möchte, so ist er dennoch nicht unparteiisch. Er liebt meinen Vater immer noch und ich bin gut genug um seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse vorrübergehend zu stillen.  
  
Wieder in der Hütte angekommen, entfernt Vater das Oberteil Gokus von meinem Leib, behandelt es, als wäre es verseucht oder schlimmeres. Kommentarlos bugsiert er mich in unser kleines Bad. Kurz kramt er in einigen Schubladen rum, bis er einen Lappen, Seife und ein Handtuch in den Händen hält. Aufgrund mangelnden Fortschrittes hier in den Bergen besitzen wir nur einen Waschzuber, keine Badewanne. Er hebt mich in jenen Zuber hinein, holt den Eimer mit kaltem Wasser aus seiner Ecke und fängt an mich gründlich zu reinigen. Mich fröstelt es, und meine Haut brennt von dem vielen scheuern, doch bin ich unfähig mich zu rühren. Vegeta macht mir Angst. Nicht den kleinsten Laut hat er, seit wir die Wiese verlassen haben, von sich gegeben. Mit der Prozedur endlich fertig, hüllt er mich in das Handtuch ein, trägt mich ins Bett. Wieder durchwühlt er Schubladen, doch diesmal sind es die seines Nachttischschränkchens. Auf mich gesetzt beginnt er mich einzucremen. Das glitschige Zeug intensiviert die fachmännischen Berührungen. Stromschlage jagen durch meinen Körper, als er meine Brustwarzen streift. Die Nippel recken sich auf, werden empfindlicher. Verärgert, versuche ich die unwillkommenen Emotionen zu verbannen. Er rutscht an mir runter, fährt mit seiner Tätigkeit an meinen Beinen fort. Massierend tänzeln seine Finger wieder höher, gelangen an der Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel an. Bald kann ich das kibbeln nicht mehr ignorieren. Oh nein, "ER" bewegt sich. Wie kann das sein? Egal was mein Vater macht, egal wie er mich behandelt, ich will ihn immer wieder. Liebe ich ihn überhaupt noch oder bin ich ihm einfach hörig? "Vater bitte hör auf..." Gepeinigt schaue ich in sein geliebtes Gesicht. Seine Augen sprechen Bände. Er blinzelt und ich kann sehen, wie er sich langsam wieder unter Kontrolle bringt. "Tut mir leid..." Sein Körper erschlaft, er liegt auf mir. Meine Erregung erlischt. Zweifelnd, was ich tun soll hallte ich ihn einfach fest. Wenn ich doch nur wüsste was in seinem Dickschädel vor sich geht. Er der bessere Empath hat die Verbindung zwischen uns schon lange gekappt. "Trunks." "Ja?" "Ich möchte nicht, das du ihn wieder siehst."  
  
Die Zeit vergeht so schnell. Es sind schon drei Tage seit dem Zwischenfall vergangen. Vegeta habe ich in dieser Nacht versprechen müssen, dass ich Son Goku nie mehr wiedersehe. Ich denke es ist in Ordnung. Mein Vater ist so Eifersüchtig auf den anderen Saiyajin. Behutsam habe ich ihm klargemacht, das zwischen Goku und mir nichts passiert ist. Ob er mir geglaubt hat? Wahrscheinlich. Er hätte mich schon längst verstoßen, wenn er dächte, ich hätte ihn nochmals betrogen. Seine Hoheit trainiert noch verbissener wie sonst. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Auch die Aura von Goku ist stärker. Mir erscheint es, als würde bald der Entscheidungskampf kommen. Prinz gegen Unterklassen-Saiyajin. Nur ich bin mir noch nicht ganz schlüssig, welche Rolle ich dabei spielen werde. Was für ein Spiel hat sich das Schicksal mit uns ausgedacht? Welche Weg werden wir noch gehen? Werde ich endlich den Frieden finden und mich wieder mit Vater versöhnen? Jeden Tag wenn die Sonne untergeht stelle ich mir diese Fragen. Jeden Tag...  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
Irgendwie ist der Schluss dieses Teils ein bisschen komisch geworden. Oder??? Bitte fleißig Reviews schreiben, nur durch euere Kritiken kann ich mich verbessern. Danke. 


	4. Vergessen, Konfrontation, Frieden

Titel: Jeden Tag wenn die Sonne untergeht...  
  
Kapitel: Vergessen, Konfrontation, Frieden  
  
Inhalt: Vegeta wurde vergewaltigt. Kann Trunks ihm helfen, diesen Schock zu überwinden? Wird dem Täter seine gerechte Strafe zuteil werden?  
  
Anmerkung: Lemons; Angst, Depri, Tod  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der folgenden Figuren gehört mir. Alle Charaktere sind Eigentum von Akira Toriyama. (leider)  
  
Fortsetzung.... Vergessen, Konfrontation, Frieden  
  
"Wo bist du Vater?" Seit mehr als einer Stunde warte ich schon auf ihn. Das Abendessen, das ich gekocht habe wird kalt. Es ist äußerst ungewöhnlich für ihn, zu spät zum Essen zu kommen. Ich glaube das gilt wohl für alle Saiyajins. Sämtliche versuche seine Aura zu orten schlugen fehl. Er hat sie anscheinend unterdrückt. Mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster stelle ich fest, das Nebel aufzieht. Unaufhaltsam bedeckt der graue Schleier jeden Strauch. Das saftige Grün, welches sonst den Ausblick ziert verschwindet. Selten habe ich so einen dichten Nebel gesehen. Wäre ich jetzt draußen, könnte ich bestimmt nicht die Hand vor Augen sehen. "Dad..."  
  
Von einem leisen Geräusch an der Haustür werde ich geweckt. Kurz bemerke ich die Schmerzen in meinen Gliedern und im Rücken. Bin wohl in der Küche eingeschlafen. Leise schleicht sich jemand durch die Zimmer. Gleich wird er bei mir vorbei kommen. Als die Gestalt durch die Tür kommt atme ich erleichtert auf. Es ist Vegeta. Aber was ist das? Sein Anzug ist total zerfetzt, am Körper sind überall blutige Striemen. Aus Erfahrung weiß ich, das dies keine Verletzungen sind, die vom Training stammen können. "Was ist passiert?" Überrascht, als hätte er mich noch nicht bemerkt schaut er in meine Augen. Schneller als ich reagieren könnte, bricht er zusammen, landet auf dem Boden. Der Aufprall ist laut und hart.  
  
Vater ist immer noch ohnmächtig. Ich habe ihn ins Schlafzimmer getragen und gereinigt. Die frischen Wunden, die seinen Leib verstümmeln, sind zum Glück nicht besonders schlimm, doch gaben sie mir auch Erkenntnis. Vegeta wurde missbraucht. Der Schmerz, der sich durch diese Erkenntnis, in mein Herz fraß ist groß. Hat mein stolzer Vater nicht schon genug in seinem Leben durchgemacht? Als Kind den Heimatplaneten verloren, jahrelang von Freezer dem Monster missbraucht worden, vom eigenen Sohn betrogen und jetzt das... Ich nehme an, das man ihm Ki-Fesseln angelegt hatte, sonst hätte ich seine Aura spüren können. Sonst hätte er sich gewehrt. Doch wer? Mir fällt nur einer ein, der die Kraft dazu hätte, doch ich will es nicht glauben. Vielleicht ein neuer Feind? "Oh Vater, es tut mir so leid..."  
  
Er hat Fieber. Kalter Schweiß bedeckt seinen ganzen Körper. Im Fieberwahn spricht er. Vater bettelt und fleht das sein Vergewaltiger aufhört, doch die Erlösung kommt nicht. Die Seelischen Wunden, die er davon getragen hat sind enorm. Die Misshandlungen seiner Kindheit sind zu allem Überfluss auch wieder an die Oberfläche getreten. Mir erscheint, als würde sein Körper sich weigern weiter leben zu wollen. Nur selten verlasse ich meinen Platz neben Vaters Bett. Alle paar Minuten muss ich die kalten Wickeln wechseln, alle paar Minuten muss ich ihn wieder zu decken. Sein Schlaf ist so unruhig. Damit er nicht ganz an Kraft verliert, flösse ich ihm Suppe, Tee und Wasser ein. Jede Form von Flüssigkeit tut seinem Körper gut, auch wenn er alles gleich wieder ausschwitzt. Egal wie viel er auch schon im Schlaf gesprochen hat, den Namen, des Schänders weiß ich immer noch nicht. Mein Zorn auf den Unbekannten ist groß. Sehr groß. Ich bete zu Dende, das es nicht der war, denn ich Verdächtige. Meine Rache wäre grausam. Einmal habe ich von einer ägyptischen Göttin gehört, die Rache an den Menschen nahm. Mit ihr kommt die Erinnerung an folgendes Zitat: "Und die Erde färbte sich rot". Einmal habe ich Vater von diesem Zitat erzählt und er sagte nur "Das klingt nach einer wahren Saiyajin." Damals hab ich gelacht, doch heute weiß ich was es bedeutet diese animalische Wut zu spüren.  
  
Eine Woche, eine endlos lange Woche ist vergangen. Vegetas Zustand hat sich kaum gebessert. Die Pflege die er braucht zerrt an meinen Kräften. Ich darf nicht aufgeben, ich bin nicht bereit ihn zu verlieren. Mein Herz hängt zu sehr an ihm. Mir ist es gleich wie viel Schmerz er erlitten hat, ich will ihn nicht verlieren. Egoistisch oder nicht, aber ich brauche ihn zum weiterleben. "Trunks..." Überrascht schaue ich auf. Für einen Moment dachte ich schon, er wäre endlich aufgewacht, doch er schläft noch tief und fest. "Trunks... warum? Warum hast du mich betrogen?," nuschelt er vor sich her. Mein Herz schlägt wie wild. Anscheinend arbeitet er alle Gefühle auf. Ich bin den Tränen nah. Könnte ich doch seinen Schmerz nur auf mich nehmen. Meinen Schwur die Dragonballs nie wieder anfassen zum Trotz, wollte ich die Kugeln suchen gehen, doch dann musste ich feststellen, das der Dragonballradar nicht eine Kugel anzeigt. So wie es aussieht hat sich wohl irgendjemand was gewünscht und ich muss warten bis die Kugel sich wieder regeneriert haben.  
  
Weitere Tage sind verstrichen, einmal war er kurz wach. Er sah mich mit leeren Augen an und fragte wer ich bin. Als ihm sagte, ich wäre sein Sohn, kicherte er und fragte wie das gehe, er sei doch erst Zehn. Bruchteile später war er wieder weggetreten. Für mich war das ein Schock. Sein Geist ist so verwirrt und ich bin machtlos. Wenn er sich nicht innerhalb der nächsten zwei bis drei Tage erholt, werde ich wohl Dende um seine Heilung bitten.  
  
Zum Glück war es nicht notwendig zu Dende zu gehen. Am 15 Tag war das Fieber verschwunden. Zum ersten mal schlief er ruhig und friedlich. Ich nutze die Chance und ging mich selbst einmal gründlich waschen. Als ich vom See zurückkam lag er immer noch schlummernd im Bett. Vater sah richtig niedlich aus. Wie ein kleines Kätzchen, hatte er sich zusammengerollt. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die letzten zwei Wochen. Zufrieden weil es ihm gut ging, begann ich zu kochen. Wenn er aufwacht sollte er etwas richtiges zu Essen haben, damit er schnell wieder zu Kräften kommt. In meine Tätigkeit versunken bemerkte ich gar nicht, das er die Küche betrat. Erst als seine starken Arme mich von hinten umschlangen, wurde ich seiner Anwesenheit bewusst. "Oh endlich wach?" Keine Antwort. "Dad?" Seine Lippen küssten meinen Nacken. Schaudern durch lief mich. "Dad was..." "Shhh, ich weiß zwar nicht warum du mich Dad nennst, aber du gefällst mir. Komm mit, ich will mit dir schlafen." Ich erstarrte. Was sollte das heißen? Ich nenne ihn doch öfters Dad. Warum sollte er das nicht mehr wissen? Langsam drehe ich mich um, was ich sehe verschlägt mir den Atem. Seine Augen blicken so offen und ehrlich, so voller Lust und Begierde. Hungrig küssen seine Lippen die meinen. Kann kaum wiederstehen. "Nein, warte wir, wir müssen reden.." "Das können wir danach auch noch." Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, zieht er mich ins Schlafzimmer. Schubst mich aufs Bett. "Nein... ich will..." Er vertieft den Kuss und ignoriert meine Einwände immer weiter. Sein Blick fällt auf etwas über meinem Kopf. Vegeta grinst. So ein grinsen hab ich noch nie an ihm gesehen. Kurze Zeit später bin ich an das Bettgestellt gefesselt und ein mir unbekannter Vegeta verführt mich. Wiedereinmal stelle ich fest wie schwach ich doch bin. Selbst jetzt, wo er doch eigentlich noch vom Fieber geschwächt ist, kann ich ihm nicht wiederstehen. An beiden Armen gefesselt, lasse ich seine Zärtlichkeiten über mich ergehen. Lasse zu, wie er mich grinsend und regelrecht verspielt quält, einem jungen Kätzchen mit seiner Beute gleich. Das ich vor Lust stöhne und keuche entlockt ihm nur ein heiseres lachen. Schalk blickt mir aus seinen Augen entgegen. "Ich wusste doch, das es dir gefallen wird." Bevor ich antworten kann, taucht sein Kopf hinab und beginnt meinen Penis mit der Zunge zu stimulieren, während seine Finger meine Hoden kneten. "Bastard," denke ich nur und vergehe. Als er genug Spaß hatte und selbst vor Erregung brennt, kommt sein Gesicht wieder in mein Blickfeld. "Sieh mich an!" befiehlt er, ich gehorche. Vorsichtig lässt er sich über mich gleiten. Die Enge, die mein Glied umschließt, ist berauschend. Da ich seine Augen nicht loslasse, kann ich sehen, wie er das Eindringen genießt. Als ich ganz in ihm bin, verzieht er kurz das Gesicht vor Schmerz, doch dann beginnt er sich auf mir zu bewegen. Das ist das erste mal, dass ich von Vater geritten werde. Und er reitet mich. Wird leidenschaftlicher, stürmischer. Er kommt seinem Höhepunkt immer näher, doch anstatt sich diesem zu übergeben, wird er wieder langsamer, wartet auf mich. "Ist es so besser?" Die Frage haut mich fast um. Seit wann ist er beim Sex so rücksichtsvoll? Noch nicht einmal im "Raum von Geist und Zeit" war er so. Da ich nicht antworte beginnt er sich wieder zu bewegen, führt uns gemeinsam in den Zustand der absoluten Extase.  
  
An mich gekuschelt, streichelt er mir durchs Haar. "Du hast schöne Haare weißt du das? Was für eine Spezies bist du? Saiyajins haben keine solche Haare." "Vater hör auf damit. Du weißt doch warum ich so bin." "Vater? Wieso nennst du mich so? Ich kenn dich doch gar nicht." "Hör auf, du machst mir Angst." Wütend springt er aus dem Bett. "Ich mach dir Angst? Was kann ich dazu wenn du dir einbildest mich zu kennen?" In diesem Moment wird mir alles klar. Der Zehnjährige Vegeta im Fieberwahn... Sein Verstand hat das getan, was er tun musste, damit Vegeta überlebt. Er hat vergessen.  
  
Nachdem ich den Schreck einigermaßen verdaut hatte, bekann ich vorsichtig, ich kenne ja das aufbrausende Temperament meines Erzeugers, Informationen aus ihm zu saugen. Am besten ging das beim Essen. Durch den kleinen unvorhergesehenen Quicke, war selbiges zwar ein bisschen angekokelt aber was ein echter Saiyajin ist futtert alles. Mampfend hat er mir erzählt, das er Prinz Vegeta, von Vegeta-Sei ist und keine Ahnung habe, wie er hierher kam, es ihm aber gefiel, dass ich ihm gefiel. Ich sagte ihm, das er die letzten zwei Wochen im Fieber gelegen war. Er meinte dann, er müsse wohl im Kampf verwundet und von seinen Leuten zurückgelassen worden sein. Sie machten das immer so. Vielleicht würden sie irgendwann mal vorbeischauen, ob er noch lebte und ansonsten müsse er wohl selber einen Weg finden, zu Freezers Truppen zurückzufinden. Als ich ihm sagte, das Freezer tot sei, starrte er mich erstaunt an und wollte nur wissen, wer es war. Als ich einwenig verlegen gestand das Reptil selbst hingerichtet zu haben, nickte er und schmatze seelenruhig weiter. "Wie alt bist du?" Die Frage kam von ihm. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Kalender stellte ich fest, das heute mein 19'ter Geburtstag war. "19? Wow, alles gute zum Geburtstag," fügte dann noch neckend hinzu, "da ich kein Geschenk für dich habe könne ich dir doch noch ein bisschen Spaß bereiten." Knallrot. Ich konnte förmlich das Blut in meine Wangen schießen fühlen. "Und du?" "Ich bin 17!" Beinahe hätte ich mich verschluckt. Vor mir saß mein eigener Vater, dessen Körper mittedreißig war und gab mir ein Alter an, das jünger wie ich selbst war. Scherzeshalber meinte ich daraufhin: "Tja, da du jünger bist, wirst du wohl den Abwasch machen müssen." Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber der stolze Prinz tat wie geheißen. Auch als ich sagte es sei nur ein Scherz, lies er sich nicht davon abbringen. "Auf Vegeta-Sei war es schon immer so, das die Jüngeren und Schwächeren, den Älteren und Stärkeren dienten. Du hast Freezer getötet, du bist stärker wie ich." Eine klare Antwort.  
  
Die nächst Zeit war sehr, sehr, erholsam für mich. Vegeta putzte, kochte, jagte. Ich bekam schon fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihn so schamlos auszunutzen. Aber was sollte ich tun? Aus meinen Schulbüchern die ich vor, wie mir schien Jahrhunderten, gelesen hatte wusste ich, dass bei Amnesie nur die Zeit die Wunden heilen kann. Entweder kommen die Erinnerungen von alleine wieder oder niemals. Die Fügsamkeit des Prinzen war ungewohnt und erheiternd zugleich. Sein Wesen ohne die schlechten Erinnerungen war so erfrischend, erinnerte manchmal an Son Goku. Oft lachten wir gemeinsam, schäkerten rum. Dieser Vegeta war so anders wie den, in den ich mich verliebt hatte und doch, irgendwie gleich. Anfangs wollte ich mich von dem "Jungen" fernhalten, wollte seine körperliche Bereitschaft nicht ausnutzen, doch er verfolgte mich. Fragte warum ich nicht mit ihm schlafen wollte, ob er mir nicht gefallen würde. Ich konnte ihn nicht anlügen, sagte, dass er mir sehr gut gefiel. Sagte dass er ein kleines Problem mit seinem Gedächtnis hatte und bekann ihm zu erklären. Alles zu erklären, auch von meinem Betrug. Aufmerksam lauschte er mir meinen Ausführungen. Er glaubte mir, glaubte mir, weil er die Tätowierung auf meinem Allerwertesten gesehen hatte. Kopfschüttelnd, sagte er dann aber, dass so lange er seine Erinnerungen nicht zurückhabe, wir tun und lassen könnten was wir wollten. Außerdem was wenn die Vergangenheit nicht wieder kam? Der neue Vegeta verliebte sich in mich. Eines Abends, ich schätze das es zwei Monate nach meinem Geburtstag waren, nahm er mich mit an den See. Die Sonne ging langsam unter. Der Horizont war in sanften Orange- und Rottönen gefärbt. Die Vögel zwitscherten ein letztes Lied vorm schlafen gehen, das Gras war weich und die Luft eisigfrisch. Kurzum es war einer der letzten wunderschönen Wintertage, vor dem Schnee. Als wir so im Gras lagen und der Natur lauschten, kuschelte er sich noch enger an mich. Blickte mir in meine Augen und sagte dann: "Trunks.." "Mh" "Aishiteru." Das waren Worte, die ich mir so sehr von Vegeta gewünscht hatte, meinem Vegetas gewünscht hatte. "Geta, ich..." "Du brauchst nichts sagen, ich weiß das du mich liebst. Aber du liebst den, der ich einmal war, mehr." Verlegen wendete ich mich von ihm. "So lange du bei mir bist, bin ich zufrieden," gurrte er. Und ich war es auch. Zufrieden.  
  
Mit dem Schnee bekann für uns beide eine gemütliche Phase. Ich brachte ihm viele Kartenspiele bei, während er mir Geschichten von Vegeta-Sei erzählte. Als dann die Weihnachtszeit näher rückte, sagte ich ihm, dass ich ihn für zwei höchstens drei Stunden alleine lassen würde. "Warum?" "Eine Überraschung." Damit er ein bisschen beschäftigt war, bat ich ihn, in den Wald zu gehen und eine schöne Tanne für unser Wohnzimmer zu fällen. Zum ersten Mal seit ich mich in die Berge zurückgezogen hatte, ging ich wieder unter Menschen. Ich wollte ihm unbedingt ein Weihnachtsgeschenk besorgen. Die Straßen waren voll und es war so laut. Ungewohnt von der Hektik die mich umgab war mir richtig schlecht. Im Getümmel wurde ich ständig angestoßen und umhergeschubst. Schließlich gelang es mir doch, alles auf meiner Einkaufsliste zu ergattern. Christbaumschmuck, neue kuschelige Decken, wollige Pullover für beide von uns und für Vegeta einen Ring. Ich hatte die Stunden die der Ladenbesitzer brauchte um den Ring für meine Bedürfnisse anzupassen in einem Cafe verbracht. Es war ein besonderer Ring, ein Ring für einen König. Ich zahlte alles brav mit der E-Card, die mir Bulma vor meinem Auszug aus der Capsule Corporation geschenkt hatte. Mutter war schon eine gute Frau. Obwohl sie ein Problem mit meiner Beziehung zu Vater hatte, immerhin hab ich ihr den Mann ausgespannt, hat sie dafür gesorgt, dass es mir an nichts mangeln musste. Danke Bulma.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg hatte ich es verflucht eilig. Auch wenn ich nur kurz in der Stadt war, na ja, es waren ja doch fünf Stunden geworden. Als ich Zuhause ankam stellte ich fest, das Vater nicht da war. Die Tanne stand groß und grün im Wohnzimmer. Lächelnd stellte ich fest das, dass Ding eigentlich viel zu groß war. Typisch, Vegeta. Nichts war dem Prinzen gut genug. Gerade als ich seine Aura orten wollte, ging die Tür mit einem großen Schwung auf und Vegeta kam herein. Er war nicht alleine. "Trunks-Chan, du bist wieder da! Guck mal ich hab jemanden mitgebracht. Er sagt er kennt dich." Manifestiert blicke ich zu Son Goku, der schüchtern im Türbogen steht. Ich blinzle. "Komm doch rein Goku, draußen ist kalt." "Frohe Weihnachten Trunks- Kun," begrüßt er mich. "Frohe Weihnachten." "Was ist Weihnachten, Trunks?" "Lass es mich nachher erklären ja?" Ich drücke Vegeta den Karton mit den Christbaumkugeln in die Hand, murmle ein bitte schmück doch den Baum damit, schnappe mir Goku und gehe in die Küche. "Was willst du hier?" "Bulma hat mir gebeten dir das zu bringen," er deutet auf eine große Tüte mit Geschenken. "Was ist mit Geta? Soweit ich das sehe, kann er sich an nichts erinnern." "Das stimmt nicht ganz, er kann sich an nichts erinnern, was nach seinem 17-Lebenjahr passiert ist." "Wie ist das passiert?" Prüfend schaue ich ihm ins Gesicht, lasse ihn noch nicht einmal für eine hundertstel Sekunde aus den Augen, als ich "Vater wurde vergewaltigt", sage. Er zuckt zusammen. Alle Farbe weicht aus seinem Gesicht. "Goku, sag mir, das du es nicht warst!" Der Anblick der sich mir in diesem Moment bot war grauenhaft. "Tut mir leid, kann ich nicht." Meine schlimmste Befürchtung ist wahrgeworden. "Warum? Wie?" "Oh Trunks bitte, du weißt das ich deinen Vater liebe." "Aber warum tust du ihm dann so etwas schlimmes an?" "Ich brauchte ihn. Er wollte zum kämpfen kommen. Der letzte Kampf, du verstehst?" Ich nicke. Goku spricht weiter, drängt mich immer mehr zurück, bis ich an die Wand stoße. "Um die Erde nicht zu gefährden schlug ich ihm vor einen verlassenen Planeten auszusuchen. Für die momentane Teleportation musste er mich berühren. Es gab kein Entkommen für ihn. Bis er realisierte das wir angekommen waren, hatte er auch schon die Ki-Fesseln an." Seine Hände heben mir die meinen über dem Kopf fest. "Lass das!" Kopfschüttelnd, lässt er eine Hand in meine Hose gleiten. "Dein Vater war so hilflos. Noch hilfloser wie du es damals warst und jetzt bist. Es hat sich so gut angefühlt mich in ihn zu bohren, ihn immer und immer wieder zu durchstoßen. Sein betteln und wimmern, war herrlich." "Goku hör auf, ich will das nicht hören. Fass mich nicht an." "Aber Trunks, ich merk doch wie es dir gefällt. Oder soll ich lieber ins Wohnzimmer gehen und Vegeta nehmen?" "Du, du bist verrückt." "Ich weiß..." Er wendete sich von mir ab, bereit wirklich zu meinem Geliebten zu gehen. "Nein, bitte Goku." "Was bitte?" "Bitte tu ihm das nicht noch mal an. Ich... ich werde auch tun was du möchtest." Mein Herz wurde innerlich zerquetscht. Doch lieber sollte der Hurensohn mich zerstören, als Vegeta. Ich glaube nicht, das der Prinz in der Lage wäre noch einen Schicksalsschlag zu verarbeiten. Auf Geheiß des Unterklassenbakayaros ziehe ich mich aus. Zitternd und hasserfüllt stehe ich vor ihm. Mit einem Rück setzte er mich auf die Arbeitsplatte, spreizt meine Beine. "Los mach es dir selbst.." Von Ekel gepackt folge ich seinem Wunsch. Die sexuelle Erregung vermischt sich mit bitterem Beigeschmack und mir ist kotzübel. "Hört auf!" Der Schrei ist laut und schrill. Vegeta steht in der Tür. Kami was hat er alles mitbekommen?  
  
"Kakarott, ich hasse dich! Komm her damit ich dich töten kann."  
  
Sie kämpfen seit zehn Minuten draußen im Wald. Ich bin dabei, frierend weil ich mir nur einen Mantel übergezogen habe. Dies ist der letzte Kampf. Ich weiß es genau. Vegeta hat alles mitbekommen. Wie Goku von seiner Vergewaltigung gesprochen hat, wie er mich zum Sex gebracht hat. Alles. Seine Erinnerungen sind wiedergekehrt. Die Schläge die, die zwei letzten Saiyajin austauschen sind gnadenlos. Ich vermute bald werden die Z-Krieger hier sein. Von dem Kampf der größten uns bekannten Auren angelockt. Eben hat Goku einen Treffer gelandet. Scheiß Kame-Hame-Ha. Vater liegt verletzt am Boden, doch er rappelt sich sofort wieder auf. Startet eine Gegenaartake, auch diese sitzt. Blutig stehen sie sich gegenüber. In ihren Gesichtern spiegelt Entschlossenheit. Jeder von ihnen kämpft mit einer Inbrunst seines Herzens. Son Goku mit der Liebe zu meinem Vater, die in verrückt gemacht hat und Vegeta mit der Rivalität die zu Hass für den Verrat und für die Schmach wurde. Piccolo ist eingetroffen. "Was ist da los Trunks?" "Einer von beiden wird sterben." Mit riesigen Augen sieht er mich an. "Wir müssen eingreifen." "Nein! Du weißt nicht was geschehen ist. Es ist ihr Schicksal, alle Differenzen im Kampf auf Leben und Tod auszutragen." "Aber..." "Kein aber!" Der Namekianer ist verwirrt, versucht jedoch nicht mehr in den Kampf einzugreifen. Während die Kämpfer in ihrer Raserei die Umwelt um uns herum vernichten, finden sich weitere Z-Krieger ein. Kurrin, C18, Son Gohan, Yamchu. Der Anschein wird erweckt, das Goku den Verlauf des Kampfes bestimmt. Alleine ich erkenne, das dies nur ein Trick meines Vaters ist. Eine Taktik, die wir gemeinsam geübt haben. Son Goku sich schon fast seines Sieges sicher, packt Vegeta von hinten fest und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr. Zornbrodelnd schlägt Vegeta zu. Nicht die Kontrolle verlieren, bloß nicht die Kontrolle verlieren Vater. Mit einem Finalflash, gebündelt zu einem kleinem Strahl, zielt der Prinz auf seinen Gegner. Der andere Saiyajin reagiert einen Tick zu spät. Der Strahl bohrt sich durch seinen Körper. Er stürzt auf den Boden. Vegeta folgt. Entsetzen steht in den Gesichtern unserer Freunde geschrieben. Sie alle hatten gehofft und eigentlich auch dran geglaubt das der unschuldige, nette Goku gewinnen würde. Der Blick mit dem sich die beiden Kontrahenten ansehen, ist nicht deutbar. "Ich hoffe du verreckst elendig." "Für dich würde ich alles tun... ich liebe dich Geta." Gokus Kopf sackt nach hinten. Blut läuft ihm aus dem Mund. Er ist tot. Erschöpft und zitternd, fällt Vater in sich zusammen, er weint. Die anderen die nicht wissen was vorgefallen ist, trauern um ihren Freund. Und ich, ich eile zu meinem Vater, umarme ihn, halte ihn fest. Wimmernd krallt er seine Finger in mein Haar, schmiegt sich ganz eng an mich. "Was sollen wir tun?" höre ich Kurrin fragen. "Nichts!" kommt die Antwort von dem Grünen. "Son Goku hat es so gewollt. Er wollte büßen für seine Fehler." Erstaunt blicken wir alle ihn an. "Ich habe gehört was er Vegeta ins Ohr geflüstert hat."  
  
Ein Blick aus dem Fenster und ich sehe, das es bereits taut. Der Winter ist so schnell vorüber gegangen. Die Freunde trauern immer noch um Son Goku. Er hat sich aus dem Totenreich gemeldet und uns allen, auch Vegeta und mir gesagt, das alles in Ordnung ist, hat ihnen gesagt, das Vegeta keinerlei Schuld an seinem Tod zu geben ist. Gestand, dass er meinem Vater etwas grauenhaftes angetan hat, behielt das genaue Ausmaß jedoch für sich. Der Prinz sollte nicht noch mehr gedemütigt werden. Ich wohne zwar immer noch mit Vater zusammen, doch er redet kaum noch. Wesentlich weniger als je zuvor. Wenn er mit mir schläft, und das tut er nur noch sehr selten, ist es für ihn eine Art notwendiges Übel um seine inneren Anspannungen abzubauen. Das ich auch unter dem Geschehenen leide ist ihm egal. Ich sehne mich nach Frieden. Frieden für mein malediertes Herz und dieses Gefühl wird stärker, jeden Tag wenn die Sonne untergeht...  
Anmerkung: Ich weiß die Story ist total "abgedroschen", aber irgendwie hat sie sich so entwickelt ohne das ich es recht bemerkt habe. Hoffe sie gefällt trotzdem ein bisschen. Kritik ist wie immer erwünscht. 


	5. Ein Wunsch wird wahr

Titel: Jeden Tag wenn die Sonne untergeht...  
  
Kapitel: Ein Wunsch wird wahr  
  
Inhalt: Ein weiterer verwirrender und hoffentlich halbwegs nachvollziehbarer Teil meiner FF. Trunks ist immer noch total deprimiert, was auch nicht schwer zu verstehen ist, schließlich lebt er immer noch mit seinem geliebten Vater zusammen, teilt mit ihm das Bett aber nicht das Herz, da Vegeta sich nach wie vor von Trunks emotional abkapselt. Wird es dem Sohn gelingen doch noch die Mauer um Vegetas Herz zu sprengen? Gibt es ein Happyend? Ihr werdet es erfahren, denn dies ist der letzte Teil.  
  
Anmerkung: Lemons; Depri  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der folgenden Figuren gehört mir. Alle Charaktere sind Eigentum von Akira Toriyama. (leider)  
  
Hier ein RIESIGES DANKESCHÖN, an alle, die mir so lieb und fleißig Reviews geschrieben haben. Auch wenn ich es meistens vergesse zu schreiben, aber ich bin euch sehr dankbar für jede geschriebene Zeile. Also DANKE, DANKE, DANKE.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Fortsetzung....  
  
Ein Wunsch wird wahr  
Der Mond, helle Scheibe am Himmelszelt. Stummer Zeuge meines Kümmernis. Kosmischer Energiespender, der mein Blut in Wallung bringt. Sein Anblick ist es der dem Volk der Saiyajins Macht verleiht. Sein Anblick ist es, der uns in unsere ureigene Form verwandelt. Sein Anblick ist es, der mich zum Sinnen bringt. Alleine sitze ich in meinem Geheimversteck mitten in den Bergen, in denen ich lebe. Denke nach. Heute ist wieder eine der Nächte in denen mein Herz gebrochen wird. Ich weiß es. Der Mond beeinflusst die Physiologie der Saiyajins. Bringt, uns, die wir uns nicht mehr verwandeln können [1], in den Zustand absoluter Erregung. Vollmondnächte sind besondere Nächte. Leidenschaftlicher, wilder und oftmals auch blutig. Heute ist wieder eine der Nächte in denen er zu mir kommen wird...  
  
"Wo warst du Trunks?" werde ich begrüßt. Monoton antworte ich "Draußen". Sein Blick ist misstrauisch, doch es ist mir egal. Wende mich ab und will an ihm vorbei. Er stellt sich mir in den Weg. Wissend, was er möchte, ich kann es in der Luft riechen, bleibe ich stehen. Von hinten legt er seinen Kopf in meinen Nacken. Zieht begierig meinen Geruch in sich ein. Seine Nähe macht mich fertig. Am liebsten würde ich heulen. Schon wieder. Bin näher am Wasser gebaut, wie jede Frau die ich kenne. Verzweifelt kämpfe ich dagegen an. Hab schon unendlich lange nicht mehr vor ihm geweint und habe auch nicht vor dies zu ändern. Mit seinen Lippen beginnt er kleine zärtliche Küsse auf der nackten Haut meines Nackens zu verteilen. Beugt meinen Kopf zur Seite und zieht an meinen Pullover. Als er mit seiner Zunge über die empfindliche Haut leckt, kann ich mir ein keuchen nicht verkneifen. Seufzend sinke ich gegen seine Brust. Mistkerl! "Komm mit..." Brav wie ein Hündchen folge ich dem Kommando meines "Herrchens". Unser Ziel, dass Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen drückt er mich brutal an die Wand. Küsst mich gierig, erzwingt den Zugang in meinen Mund. Seine Zunge kämpft mit der meinen. Meine Arme umschlingen ihn, ziehen ihn fester an mich. Die harten Muskeln die ich spüre machen mich heiß. Seine Hände knöpfen mir meine Hose auf. Schieben sie Stück für Stück weiter runter. Ehe ich mich versehe umfasst er mein Glied, drückt schon fast Schmerzhaft dagegen, reibt mit seiner Hand rauf und runter. Ich bin ihm hörig. Bin ihm verfallen. An meinen Handgelenken gepackt schmeißt er mich auf den Boden. Noch bevor mein Verstand den Schmerz des Aufpralls richtig bemerkt, liege ich auch schon auf dem Bauch. Mein steifes Glied wird gegen das Parkett gedrückt. Instinktiv hebe ich meine Hüfte an. Ein Fehler! Mehr oder weniger. Vater nutzt die Gelegenheit und vereinigt sich mit mir. Hart und brutal. Stößt in mich hinein, bis wir beide den Höhepunkt erreichen. Für ihn ist es nichts als Sex. Für mich ist es mehr...  
  
Ich leide unter unserer körperlichen Vereinigung. Ohne Gefühl, ohne Liebe. Wie sehr ich es hasse und dennoch erregt es mich jedesmal aufs neue. Wir spielen ein Spiel nach seinen Regeln. Den Missbrauch durch Goku hat er nicht verkraftet. Alles ist seitdem schlimmer geworden. In einem Streit hat er mir vorgeworfen sein anderes Ich, sein Ich ohne negative Erinnerungen, ausgenutzt zu haben. "Verlass mich doch..." hab ich ihm dann an den Kopf geworfen. Vegeta wäre gegangen. Mit keiner Wimper zuckend, hat er sich umgedreht und wollte die Tür rausmarschieren. Jammernd lag ich auf dem Boden und hab ihn angefleht zu bleiben. An den Haaren hat er mich hochgezogen. "Was willst du von mir Trunks?" "Alles..." Er lies mich so überraschend los, dass ich meine Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden vertiefte. "Meinen Körper kann ich dir geben, aber nicht mehr..." Seit diesem Tag haben wir nur noch Sex. Sämtliche Versuche emotional zu ihm durchzudringen hat er abgeblockt. Sturer Bock.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
"Shit!" Laut scheppernd fallt für heute der dritte Teller. Wütend knurre ich. Eigentlich versuche ich ja bloß was besonderes zu kochen. Vater hat heute Geburtstag und ich wollte ihn überraschen. Doch irgendwie will nichts so recht funktionieren. Erst ist mir der Braten fast verschmort, dann hab ich Salz statt Zucker für den Kuchen erwischt und jetzt in der Verwüstung die ich gemacht habe, bin ich ausgerutscht und habe schon wieder einen Teller fallen lassen. Schlimmer kann es ja gar nicht mehr werden. "Trunks was machst du denn da?" Erschrocken fahre ich hoch, will mich an der Arbeitsplatte hochziehen, erwische die Schachtel mit Eiern die dort steht, rutsche zurück und zwei Eier fallen auf meinen Kopf wo sie zerbrechen. "Hi Vater.." Die Eierpampe läuft über mein Gesicht, welches ich angewidert verziehe. Schallendes Gelächter. Mit einer Hand hält er sich den Bauch und lacht und lacht. Ein verwirrtes Gefühl aus Freude darüber, dass er endlich mal wieder aufgeheitert ist und Wut darüber, dass er mich auslacht, macht sich in mir breit. "VATER!" Ok, die Wut hat gesiegt. "Vater das ist NICHT witzig!" Je mehr ich mich rechtfertige, um so mehr lacht er. Ich rutsche mehr als ich laufe über den dreckigen Boden zu ihm rüber, packe ihn am Arm und schüttle ihn. "Hör auf Vater. Hör auf." Doch er lacht als weiter. Genug gefoppt schüttle ich ihn jetzt an seinen Schultern, mache einen halben Schritt auf ihn zu, gleite auf einem Fleck Eiermatsch (der von meinem Kopf getropft ist) aus und ziehe Vegeta mit mir in die Tiefe. Im Fallen haben wir uns gedreht. Ich liege auf Vater. Mein Herz klopft so wild. Wir sehen uns direkt in die Augen. Oh Kami hat er schöne Augen. So schwarz und tief, so voller Traurigkeit und Melancholie. Das er eben noch gelacht hat, kann man nicht in seinen Augen sehen. Um die Schönheit des Augenblicks in mich zu brennen, schließe ich meine Lider und berühre sanft seine Lippen mit den meinen. Es fühlt sich, nein, er fühlt sich so gut an, so warm. Wie kann er mir nur so viel Wärme geben, wenn er mich doch nicht liebt? Liebt er mich eventuell doch? Ist er nur zu stolz es zu zugeben? Mit angehaltenem Atem löse ich mich wieder, öffne meine Augen, ich will die Wahrheit wissen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick scheint es mir, als könnte ich dass erhoffte Leuchten sehen, doch selbst wenn es da war, jetzt ist es wieder weg. Seine verschlossene Miene ist wie ein spitzer Dolch, der sich mitten durch mein Herz bohrt. Ich habe verstanden. Ich nicke kurz, stehe auf, helfe ihm hoch und verlasse ohne mich umzudrehen die Küche. Eine richtige Dusche wäre jetzt toll, da mir das aber verwehrt ist [2], begnüge ich mich mit einem eisigen Bad im See. Das macht wenigstens den Kopf wieder klar.  
  
Vor Kälte zitternd komme ich vom See zurück. Ich traue meinen Augen kaum, aber die Küche ist komplett aufgeräumt und geputzt. Wow, Vater hat meinen Dreck weggemacht. Das ist in der langen Zeit, in der wir schon zusammenleben, noch nie passiert. Sein 17-Jähriges Ego zähle ich nicht mit. Ein angenehmer Duft kommt mir entgegen. Knurr, grummel, knurr. Mit dem Melden meines Magens wird mir erst bewusst, dass ich seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen habe und wir jetzt schon späten Nachmittag haben. Ich könnte vor Hunger glatt sterbe. Neugierig husche ich an den Herd. Dad ist nicht da. Hebe den Topfdeckel und gucke was er da gekocht hat. Ah.. er hat meinen Braten ein bisschen verfeinert oder anders ausgedrückt, er hat davon gerettet was zu retten war. Gerade will ich mir ein Stückchen stibitzen, als Vegeta neben mir steht und mich interessiert von der Seite anblickt. "Oh.." "Mh.. deck den Tisch dann können wir essen."  
  
Das Essen war lecker. Übersättigt und träge stelle ich die Teller in die Küche zurück und mache mich auf dem Bett breit. Es dauert nicht lange und ich bin eingeschlafen. Als ich wieder zur mir komme habe ich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. So als würde jetzt im Moment irgendetwas, dass schon einmal geschehen ist, passieren. Ein Dèjà-vu. Ich fühlte seinen Blick auf mir ruhen. Unruhe erfasst mich. Sein Blick ist verschleiert. Keinen Millimeter bewege ich mich. Er soll nicht bemerken, dass ich wach bin. Das dunkle Zimmer unterstützt mich. Er kommt auf mich zu, ich höre seine leise Schritte. Mein Herz rast wie wild. Warum kommt mir das alles so vertraut vor? In dem Augenblick, als seine Lippen unendlich sanft die meinen berühren, weiß ich es. Es ist wie damals im Raum von Geist und Zeit. Wie damals als wir uns zum ersten Mal küssten. Unwillkürlich öffne ich meinen Mund für ihn, seine Zunge ist so forschend und zärtlich zugleich. Meine Arme breiten sich um ihn aus. Erschrocken will er fliehen. Wirklich, es ist genau wie damals. Ich halte ihn fest. "Warum?" Die geflüsterte Frage steht im Raum. "Warum tust du so etwas Vater? Wenn du mich liebst dann sag es mir, wenn du mich hasst, sag es mir, aber bitte spiel kein falsches Spiel mit mir. Ich... ich würde daran zerbrechen. Oder ist es das was du willst? Das ich breche?" Sein von mir abgewandter Kopf dreht sich zu mir, blickt in meine Augen. "Nein, ich will nicht das du brichst." Stille. "Was willst du dann?" "Ich, ich weiß es nicht..." In einem jämmerlichen Versuch Verständnis aufzubringen nicke ich. "Ist in Ordnung Dad, ist in Ordnung." Rücken an Rücken liegen wir im Bett. Jeder von uns geht seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und irgendwann falle ich wieder in tiefen Schlaf.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Die Sonne ist so hell. Strahlendes Firmament in goldenem Glanz. Licht das Leben bringt. Man kann sehen, dass es schon wieder Frühling wird. Das Leben kehrt zurück, die Tage werden länger und das träge Gefühl des Winters verschwindet. So schön dieser Tag auch ist, heute Abend wird der Mond in vollen Zügen am Himmel stehen. Wird in seiner Klarheit auf uns herabblicken und uns belächeln. Ich bin überrascht als ich eine bekannte Aura auf uns zukommen fühle. Was will denn Piccolo von uns? Das ist erst das zweite Mal, dass einer unsere Freunde zu Besuch kommt. Das erste Mal war, als Goku starb... "Hallo Trunks, ist Vegeta da?" "Hi Piccolo. Ja ist er. Er ist im Haus." "Danke." Ohne mich weiter zu beachten geht der Namekianer an mir vorbei. Beleidigt bleibe ich kurz stehen, dann neugierig, will ich folgen. "Bitte warte draußen, ich hab was mit deinem Vater zu besprechen." Der grüne Hüne schließt die Tür vor meiner Nase zu. Was soll das? Entgültig beleidigt gehe ich im Wald spazieren. Nur mühsam habe ich den Wunsch zu lauschen unterdrückt. Aber ich hätte eh keine Chance gehabt. Nicht bei Piccolos super Namekianerohren. Der hätte mich ohne weiteres atmen hören. Als ich eine halbe Stunde später wiederkomme ist er schon weg. Vater sitzt auf der Veranda und schnitzt. "Was hat Piccolo denn von dir gewollt?" Brummen. "Hat er was von den anderen erzählt? Geht's ihnen gut?" "Deine Mutter wird heiraten." "WAS!" "Seit sie alleine ist, hat sie wieder mehr Zeit mit Yamchu verbracht. Irgendwie ist ihre Liebe zueinander wieder aufgeblüht und heute Abend wollen sie heiraten." "Heute?! Aber..." "Wir sind zur Feier eingeladen." "Gehen wir hin?" "Ja. Wir treffen uns später bei Piccolo, der wird uns Klamotten zaubern und du wirst jetzt in die Stadt fliegen und ein Hochzeitsgeschenk für die beiden besorgen." "Warum ich?" "Auf Vegeta-Sei gab's so was nicht. Ich weiß nicht was man da schenkt." "Es gab keine Hochzeit?" "Nein, nur so etwas ähnliches." "Erzähl." Eine Aufforderung nicht mehr.  
  
Seine Erläuterung dauerte eine ganze Stunde. Er wahr sehr bemüht mir die tiefergehende Bedeutung des Brauches in all seinen Feinheiten nahe zubringen. Zusammenfassend weiß ich jetzt, wenn Saiyajins sich binden, dann für ein Leben lang. Es gab kein bis das der Tod euch scheidet. Selbst wenn ein Partner stirb, wird der andere immer noch an ihn gebunden sein. Einer der Gründe weswegen diese Vereinigung nur selten vorkam. Das Bündnis garantierte die absolute Treue. Vegeta erklärte, dass eine Art Verschmelzung der Geister stattfinden würde. Seine Hoheit brachte die Bedeutung und die Folgen des Brauches perfekt in Szene. Nur darüber, "wie" dieses so bedeutungsvolle Erlebnis statt fand, sagte er nichts genaues. Als ich ihn fragte meinte er nur: "Dafür bist du noch zu jung." Meinen Wiederspruch ignorierte er. 19 Jahre alt und immer noch zu jung. Tzs. Jetzt erst mal in die Stadt, die Geschäfte machen bald zu. Was soll ich den beiden denn nur kaufen? Sie haben ja eigentlich alles (Mutter zumindest).  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Hochzeitsabend. Mum heiratet im Garten der Capusule Corp. Alle sind da. Krillin, Gohan, seine Freundin Videl, Chichi, der Herr der Schildkröten, Chaozu, Tenshinhan und, und. Der Empfang war merkwürdig. Ein bisschen eisig, ein bisschen zurückhaltend. Meine Anwesenheit stört wohl immer noch. Zumal man merkt das Son Goku fehlt. Sein naives Lachen hätte der Feier Leben eingehaucht. Die zurückgelassene Ehefrau hätte schier auch noch für einen blutigen Zwischenfall gesorgt. Chichi war kurz davor gewesen meinen Vater zu attackieren. Sie liebt Goku so sehr. Hätte alles für ihn getan und mein Vater nahm ihn ihr. Gleich zweimal. Erst nahm er das Herz, die Gefühle die sich die Erdenfrau immer gewünscht hatte und dann nahm er Gokus Leben. Sie hasst Vegeta. Verständlich, doch er kann nichts dafür. Er wollte den anderen Saiyajin nicht. Son Gokus Liebe war einseitig gewesen. Vielleicht wäre ich nicht aufgetaucht, hätten die beiden Krieger ein anderes Schicksal gehabt. Vielleicht...  
  
Der Priester labbert und labbert. Meine Ohren sind verschlossen, nehmen nur ein gequake wahr. Mein Blick schweift über die Anwesenden. Die Rührung ist ihnen förmlich anzusehen. Alle weiblichen Gäste heulen. Sogar C18. Von den Männern stiert jeder bewundernd auf meine Mutter. Sie sieht wundervoll aus. Ganz in Weiß, wie ein unschuldiger Engel. Das Glück strahlt förmlich aus ihrem ebenmäßigen Gesicht. Es hatte doch was gutes, dass ich ihr Vater weggeschnappt habe. Auch Yamchu strahlt. Der Sonnenuntergang verschönt die Hochzeitszeremonie, verleiht ihr etwas romantisches, etwas verzauberndes. Die Silhouetten zeichnen sich schwarz an der rot-goldenen und himmlischen Kulisse ab. Abermals lasse ich meinen Blick gleiten. Sehe direkt in die Augen meines Vaters. Er lächelt mich an. Mir wird ganz warm ums Herz. So hat er mich schon lange nicht mehr angelächelt. Oh Kami, wie ich ihn liebe. Wird mein Wunsch jemals in Erfüllung gehen? Wird er mir verzeihen können und es wieder so wie am Anfang werden? Ich bete dafür jede Nacht.  
  
Die Hochzeit ist vorbei. Wir haben ein wenig mit unseren Freunden gefeiert und jetzt liegen wir in Vaters altem Zimmer. Es ist schon sehr spät und wir haben getrunken. Nach Hause fliegen können wir morgen auch noch. Mutters zu Hause ist ja groß genug. Und überhaupt, der Alkohol ist mir etwas zu Kopf gestiegen. Ich vertrage absolut nichts. Dad ist noch mal aufgestanden und ins Bad gegangen. Ich kann hören, das er mit irgendetwas klappert. Was er wohl macht? Mir ist es gleich. Benebelt und vom Alkohol (ich sollte wirklich nicht so viel Sekt trinken), müde, kuschle ich mich in das dicke Federbettdeck und schlafe ein. Werde kurz wach, als ich merke wie er ins Bett kommt, schlafe aber gleich weiter. Fasst schon in Trance merke ich gerade noch wie er seine starken Arme um mich legt und dann enden vorerst meine Erinnerung. Ich komme zu mir, als ich irgendwo eine Uhr läuten höre. Vegeta liegt nicht bei mir ihm Bett. Wo er wohl ist? Seine Aura kann ich nicht orten. Was soll's? Ist zwar merkwürdig aber ich bin müde. Zerknittert drehe ich mich rum, doch als sich nach einigen Minuten der ersehnte Schlaf immer noch nicht eingestellt hat, gehe ich in die Küche runter. Ein Glas warme Milch wird den Schaden sofort beheben. Je näher ich der Küche komme, um so stärker dringen irritierende Geräusche in mein Ohr. Da wird doch wohl keiner? Oh doch, da war jemand schwer beschäftigt. Der Schock frisst sich tief in meine Glieder. Vieles hätte mein geschundenes Herz verkraftet aber dass nicht! Vegeta, beim fummeln mit... Oh Dende... mit Chichi! [3] Abrupt drehe ich mich um. Stoße mir am Türrahmen den Arm, doch der körperliche Schmerz, verblasst angesichts meines zerschmettertes Herzens.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Ich weine. All meinen Schmerz, lasse ich ungehindert aus meinem Körper fließen. Der mühsam aufgebaute Staudamm in meinem Inneren ist zerbrochen. Die Lust mich selbst zu quälen, wird anhaltend größer. "Blöder Vollmond," fluche ich. Sein heiliger Anblick bringt mir nicht die Ruhe, die ich so dringend nötig hätte. Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, wie Vater sich gefühlt hat, nachdem er von meinem Betrug erfuhr. Reicht es denn nicht, dass ich alles für ihn getan hätte? War es nicht genug; ihm wie ein Sklave treu zu sein? Ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen zu haben? Wie dumm war ich eigentlich? Dachte ich doch allen ernstes, ich könnte eines Tages Vergebung für meine Sünden erhalten. Alles war umsonst. Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich nur gelitten. Fast mein ganzes Leben lang. Dieses eine Jahr im "Raum von Geist und Zeit" werde ich nie vergessen. Die schönen Erinnerungen an die Zeit rauschen wie ein Stummfilm an meinem inneren Auge vorbei. Kaum merke ich, dass ich einen Ki-Strahl forme. Bemerke es auch nur am Rande, wie das heiße, leuchtende Energiebündel meinE Pulsadern durchschneidet. Fasziniert beobachte ich wie mein Blut im Sternenlicht reflektiert. Die Bahnen, die das warme Nass zieht, gefallen mir. Und während ich spüre, wie mein Körper immer schwächer wird, fühlt sich mein Geist eigenartig befreit. Ja, ich erhebe mich. Verlasse diese schändliche und beschmutze Hülle. Steige empor. Wo wird mein nächster Weg mich hinführen? Darf ich entgültig verlöschen oder muss ich buße tun für all meine Sünden? Welche Strafe verteilen die Götter für Inzest? Für Suizid? Letzte Worte die meine Lippen verlassen. Die letzten Worte eines sterbenden. "Vater.... ich liebe dich..."  
  
Eine Stimme die mich ruft. "Welche Richtung magst du gehen?" Wieso Richtung? Ich will nicht. Ich will einfach nur in der Leere bleiben. Muss ich denn wählen? Warum kann ich denn nicht einfach in Frieden Ruhen? Ich wollte doch nur glücklich sein. Ist es denn so schlimm? Hab alles falsch gemacht. Lasst mich... Lasst meinen Geist doch einfach verlöschen. Mich wird kaum einer vermissen. Und selbst wenn... mir ist alles gleich, denn er braucht mich nicht. Ich bin für ihn überflüssig geworden. Solange er mich nicht braucht, will ich nicht existieren. "Trunks, du musst deinen Weg wählen." "Welchen Weg," wispere ich der auffordernden Stimme zu. "Entscheide dich für das ungewisse Leben oder für den ewigen Tod." "Ich hab mich doch schon längst entschieden... wäre ich sonst hier?" "Du hast recht und dennoch bekommst du eine letzte Chance." "Warum" "Du hast viele Führsprecher." "Und wenn schon... ich will nur ihn."  
  
Das Szenario hat sich geändert. Statt der vollkommenen Schwärze ist die Welt um mich herum nun weiß. Es dauert einige Augenblicke, bis ich erkennen kann wo ich bin. Der Raum von Geist und Zeit. Der Ort wo alles bekann. Betäubt sehe ich, wie wir uns zum ersten mal liebten. Sehe jede kleine noch so vertraute Gestik meines Vaters. Selbst jetzt wo ich mich aus Liebeskummer umgebracht habe, kann ich nicht leugnen wie sehr ich ihn brauche. Wie sehr ich mir mein Glück mit ihm wünsche. Die Stimme führt mich weiter. Bringt mich zur Capsule Corporation. Die Zeitmaschine mit mir verschwindet gerade. Wie im Zeitraster, bewegen sich die Bilder blitzschnell an mir vorbei. Ich sehe so vieles was mein Herz erschwert. Vegeta wie er weint. Vegeta wie er vor lauter Verzweiflung innerlich tausend Tode stirbt. Vegeta wie er trotz aller Qual immer wieder, um seinen Stolz, seine Ehre zu wahren, die Maske aufsetzt und den ganzen Kummer in sich frisst. Vegeta, der sich vor lauter Schmerz über meinen Betrug mit Goku, die Hände in die Brust krallt bis er blutet. Vegeta leidend, weinend, schwach.... Das alles wegen mir??? Aber wieso? So vieles was ich vorher nicht gesehen habe wird mir jetzt klar. Er tat was er immer tat, er verdrängt sein Leid hinter seinem Stolz, nur effektiver. Viel effektiver, so dass selbst ich, der ihn über alles liebt, nicht alle Fassaden durchblicken konnte. "Vater... geliebter Vater. Ich wähle dich... nur dich allein. Ob im Tod oder im Leben, ich möchte bei dir sein. Mein Glück ist mir jetzt egal, ich möchte das du Glücklich bist. Du allein... nichts zählt mehr."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Das nächste was ich wahrnehme ist, dass ich mich in Gottes Palast befinde. Piccolo und Dende, stehen über mir. Ihre Blicke sind besorgt und vorwurfsvoll zugleich. Popo kommt. In seinen Händen hält er ein Tablett mit was zum Trinken drauf. "Schon wieder eine Senzu?" Bestätigend nicken die beiden Namekianer auf mich herab. "Wo...," meine Stimme versagt. "Ich bin hier." Ein schwacher Blick zu meiner rechten Seite zeigt mir das Vegeta da ist. "Warum Dad?" Hat er mich verstanden? Ich verstehe meine Stimme selbst kaum, so sehr kratzt sie. "Lasst uns alleine!" Ein direkter Befehlt des Prinzen. Verständnisvoll ziehen sich die Drei zurück. Wir sind alleine. "Wieso wolltest du dich schon wieder umbringen?" "Kannst du dir das wirklich nicht denken?" "Doch, aber ich möchte es aus deinem Mund hören." "Du brauchst mich nicht mehr. Ich bin nur noch Ballast für dich. Du hast jetzt Chichi... hmpf... Ich zerbreche an deiner Gleichgültigkeit, zerbreche daran, dass du mich nicht mehr lieben kannst... Dad... ich verzweifle an meiner Liebe zu dir..." Zum Teufel noch mal. Ich heule schon wieder. Was für ein Waschlappen ich doch bin. Seine Armen umfassen mich, halten mich fest. Vegeta wiegt mich wie einen Säugling in seinen Armen hin und her. Es tut so gut. Warum bin ich so schwach? Ich wollte doch stark für ihn sein. Die Geborgenheit, die er mir spendet sauge ich auf. Langsam beruhigt sich mein feiges Herz. "Dad..." Unwürdig, dieses Wort hämmert in meinen Schläfen. "Shh.. sag nichts Trunks." Er haucht mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Nein, nicht... ich bin unwürdig..." Ein erneuter Kuss bringt mich zum schweigen. Die Berührung ist so zaghaft, dass ich mich frage ob ich nur träume. Doch als diese süßen vollen Lippen über mein Gesicht gleiten, weiß ich, dass es kein Traum ist. "Mach nie wieder so etwas dummes Trunks... hörst du?" "Ja Dad." Federleicht kraulen mir seine Hände durch das Haar, wie eine sanfte Massage. Behutsam tippt er mit seiner Zungenspitze in meinen mittlerweile leicht geöffneten Mund. "Trunks du gehörst mir, dass weißt du doch oder?" "Ja ich weiß." "Du bist Mein mit Leib und Seele." "Ja." Seine Hände streicheln mir den Rücken hinab, zupfen an meinem Hemd und ziehen mir dieses über den Kopf. Als ich seine warmen Hände auf meiner kalten Haut spüre, zucke ich kurz zusammen. "Vertraust du mir?" "Mh." "Gut." Er lächelt, zieht mich zu sich, taucht mich in einen Kuss des Vergessens. Bestehend aus lauter empfindlichen Nervenenden führt er mich in den Wahnsinn. Lippen, Hände, Zunge. Er entführt mich auf eine Reise, die mir alles abverlangt. Gefangen in den Zärtlichkeiten seiner Liebkosungen schmelze ich dahin. Irgendwann im Laufe seiner Verführung verliere ich den Rest meiner Kleidung. Erregt, dränge ich meinen Leib immer enger an ihn, beuge ihm meine Hüfte entgegen. "Noch nicht... noch nicht," murmelt er, lässt mich weiter schweben in den engelsgleichen Höhen. "Wirst du mich immer lieben?" "Ja Vater, ja das werde ich." "Versprichst du es mir?" "Ich schwöre es, bei allem was mir heilig ist." Seine Zunge fährt meinen Hals entlang, während seine pulsierende Männlichkeit sinnend in mich dringt. Oh wie hab ich dieses Gefühl der Ausgefülltheit vermisst. Wenn er in mich dringt ist es mehr als nur ein sexueller Akt, es ist mein Beweis wie sehr ich ihm vertraue. Nur er soll ihn meinen Körper dringen, denn so wie sein Glied in meine Öffnung dringt, so dringt sein Geist in meinen. "Trunks heute ist Vollmond." "Vollmond..." Warum er mich ausgerechnet jetzt daran erinnert? Seine Zähne beißen in die Stelle meines Halses, den seine Zunge gerade noch verwöhnt hat. Der Schmerz lässt mich aufkeuchen. Sein Gebiss verstärkt den Druck stetig. "Oh Kami..." Es macht mich heiß. So unglaublich heiß. Meine Sinne wissen nicht mehr worauf sie sich konzentrieren sollen. Auf die intensiven Stöße in meinen Unterleib oder auf den stimulierenden Schmerz seines Bisses. Seine Zähne sind durch mein Fleisch gedrungen. Ein schmatzendes Geräusch, als er mein Blut aufzulecken beginnt, dringt in mein Gehör. Vegeta saugt und stößt, saugt und stößt. Ich merke, wie meine Energien sich sammeln. Bald, bald komme ich. Ein Ventil. Ich brauche ein Ventil um meine Lust abzulassen. Ich beiße ihn. "AH!" Ich kann mich nicht beherrschen. Alles in mir spielt verrückt. Diese unbändige Lust, das Bedürfnis nach seinem Blut. Ich trinke von ihm, voller Gier. Brutal stößt er mich zurück. Seine Stöße werden fester. Ich erwidere seinen Rhythmus. Wir sind wie Tiere. Wir explodieren....  
  
Als ich wieder zu Atem komme frage ich ihn: "Vater was war das gerade?" "Unser Bündnis. Das Bündnis zweier Saiyajins." Die Bedeutung seiner Worte kommt mir in dem Augenblick in den Sinn, als ich merke, dass er über einen klaren telepatischen Kanal mit mir gesprochen hat. Jede, meiner unzähligen Fragen erstickt im Keim, denn jede Antwort die ich suche, sehe ich in ihm. Ob ich es mich trauen kann? Soll ich den Schritt wirklich wagen? Sein auffordernder Blick, der so warm und herzlich ist, lädt mich ein. Er hört mich, er weiß wovor ich so Angst habe. "Nun komm schon," vernehme ich seinen Lockruf. Die Ungewissheit lässt mir keine Ruhe und ich tue es. Suche die Antwort auf die entscheidende Frage, auf die wichtigste Frage. Mein zum zerbersten angespanntes Herz, findet die Antwort und gleichsam die Worte, die ich von nun an jeden Tag, wenn die Sonne untergeht, hören werde. "Aishiteru Trunks... Aishiteru"  
Ende  
So'd das war's! Ich hoffe euch hat dieser Teil gefallen. Falls der Schluss euch ein bisschen gerannt vorkam, ich hatte das Bedürfnis die Story schnellstens abzuschließen. Muss mich ja mal meinen offenen Projekten widmen, bevor ich wieder neue in Angriff nehme. *ggg* Über Reviews freu ich mich trotzdem *blinzel blinzel*  
  
Bis dann euere  
  
Amunet  
[1] Ihr wisst ja, ohne Saiyajinschwanz geht das nicht.  
  
[2] Ich sage nur "Waschzuber"  
  
[3] Überraschung! Ob der Vollmond schuld ist? Oder liegt es einfach daran, dass Liebe und Hass dicht beieinander liegen??? Hat Vegeta zu viel gesoffen und wusste nicht mehr was er tat? Viele Möglichkeiten, doch eine Antwort überlasse ich euer Phantasie. *unschuldig blick* 


End file.
